<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen of Hell's Souls by QueenOfHellSouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712820">Queen of Hell's Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHellSouls/pseuds/QueenOfHellSouls'>QueenOfHellSouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen of Hell's Souls (english ver) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHellSouls/pseuds/QueenOfHellSouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness isn't safe, and the monster under your bed is real. ¿What do you do now? Grab your shotgun and hunt 'em down, with some badass classic rock playing in the background, of course.<br/>The life of y/n Harvelle was as calm as a hunter's life can be, kicking ghosts to the other side and working at the Roadhouse with her mother and her sister. That was it, until she met the Winchesters.<br/>Adventures from the other side, endless roadtrips around the estates, ¿some romance maybe?, ¿drama from the underworld?. You'll have to read to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen of Hell's Souls (english ver) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: a busy day down under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfic I started writing in 2014 in Wattp*d, in spanish, but their security and privacy leaks made me fleed. You can find the spanish version on my profile here in ao3 if you want to. I'll be updating them both at fairly the same time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Hell</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Go... to hell!" the poor woman cursed as she tried to recover her breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Riley, sweetheart..." the man that stood beside her said, as his yellow eyes gleamed with a malicious shine "we're already there"</p><p>It had barely been hours since sweet lawyer Riley Adams was drinking her warm milk with honey as she read the newspaper. Damned be the moment she met Azrael. Four months ago she couldn't have known the charming man she had a one night stand with would be holding her hostage at one point. In hell! And just in time for her unplanned pregnancy to finish right there and then with the birth of her child.</p><p>Azrael wasn't your common black eyed demon, oh no. He, side by side with his brother Azazel, was one of the most powerful demons that currently roamed the underworld.</p><p> </p><p>"you know..." he circled the table she was strapped to, butchering knife in hand, as she felt the pain of the baby fighting to come out "I'm... kind of nervous. I've never had a legitimate child."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll keep waiting- ng!" a cry of pain escaped her lips "You'll keep waiting then. This one isn't yours."</p><p> </p><p>"That's where you're wrong" he tapped her cheek with the side of the knife.</p><p> </p><p>"It's physically impossible, you freak!" she cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah ah ah... wrong again, dear. This genes are way faster than human ones." he explained, getting his face close to hers "Shame is, you're not gonna survive... I was kind of fond of you"</p><p> </p><p>As response, she spit right on his face. He got further from her, cleaning the saliva off with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"So that's how you want it then, ¿huh?" his expression turned into steel, a menacing look in his eyes "Hope you have fun dying"</p><p> </p><p>She yelled, screamed, cried out for help, but no one came to her rescue. She was having her baby in that dirty and obscure cell, with the walls covered in dry blood and the scent of sulfur in the air. Riley felt her life slowly being drained off her as she did the only thing she could do, push. Her last breath was the same as her daughter's first, a scream.</p><p> </p><p>Azrael picked the newborn up, cutting the umbilical cord with his knife. He looked at the screaming creature he had in his arms, all fragile and covered in blood. The power that emanated from her little body was scarce, but he knew well how much it would be able to develop.</p><p> </p><p>He gave the creature a rinse, and then put her on a table nearby. With the knife from earlier, he made a deep cut in his hand and held it above the baby's head.</p><p> </p><p>"This won't taste good, but it will make you stronger." he said as the blood fell in the crying baby's mouth "One day, you'll be strong enough to follow my steps, and to help my brother in his plans. You, my little monster, will be the ruler of this place, the queen of all the damned souls."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Azrael was well aware that his hunger for power would soon be put to an end. Ever since the word about his plan spread, a lesser demon gained the support of a big group of minions, and a rise against Azrael was rumored to happen soon. The yellow eyed demon called one of his trusted subordinates--after feeding the child his blood--, giving him instructions and orders to take his daughter to the mortal world to keep her safe until she was needed.</p><p> </p><p>Not much later, Azrael was killed by the revelion. No demon found the newborn, nor could locate her in the mortal world. It was assumed that she perished. The only demons remaining that knew about the child's location were Azrael's brother, Azazel, and the demon that took her to the mortal world.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Until we meet again, Sam Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y/n Harvelle crosses paths with someone that will change her life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sioux Falls, South Dakota</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"y/n Rose Harvelle, where in all hells are you?!" the voice of a woman came out of the speaker of the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"5 voice messages in the last hour." the black haired woman said as she put the screaming phone on the table, next to her coffee "That's her new personal record."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should call Ellen," Bobby suggested as he came out of the kitchen, cleaning his hands with an old rag "or she's gonna have an attack."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, you know I hate to worry her." she tried to defend herself "But if she finds out how I arrived here because of that damned poltergeist..." she said as she rubbed the bump on her head with the tip of her fingers. That motherfucker gave her the beating of a lifetime. She arrived to Singer's Salvage Yard the night prior, with a black eye, a bloody nose, and a cut at the back of her head. Tough explanation to give at the hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just tell her you came here from Fargo and fell asleep. You know ignoring her is worse."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh..." she sighed, resigned "Okay, but if she murders me that's on you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked her phone back from the table and phoned, putting it to her ear. She braced herself for the cataclysmic scolding she was about to get. It wasn't long until Ellen picked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh look who's finally calling!" Ellen's voice sounded oh so not happy "I'm gonna kill you! Three days. Three days! without any calls, or texts, nothing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have any idea of how worried we were?!" she interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom calm down, okay? I'm sorry, the hunt got me really busy this past days."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So busy you couldn't call me back?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry okay, I barely paid attention to the phone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"y/n-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom, listen," interrupted y/n "I'm fine, okay? I can take care of myself. I promise to not forget ever again, but pretty please calm down."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The line went silent for a moment, the huntress fearing for her life. y/n had been hunting she became 18, back in 1998. But no matter how much time passed, her mother would scold her for any little wound she got or if she forgot to call or message her regularly. Sometimes y/n felt Ellen was just overreacting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay..." the raging storm seemed to have passed "Well, how did it go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Quite good actually." y/n smiled as her mother calmed down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A poltergeist. Put up quite a fight, but I got rid of it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you get hurt?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no, no." she lied through her teeth, the stitches at the back of her head still hurt a bit "Barely gave me a black eye."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was Karma, for not calling me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh look who got a sense of humor all of a sudden." y/n joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When will you come back?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tomorrow. I want to rest for a bit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow then. Love you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Love you too, ma."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The huntress hung up and put the phone in her pocket, letting out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See? That wasn't so bad." Bobby said from his seat at the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell that to my ear, I almost went deaf." y/n 's comment caused a brief chuckle to Bobby "Were you able to fix that old junk?" she asked, referring to her poor car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did everything I could, but it's gonna last less than cheap beer at a high school party."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Still better than walking, honestly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Highway in the middle of nowhere.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damned piece of junk..." y/n cursed under her breath as she got off the car, slamming the door closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been 4 years since she found that secondhand salvaged car. Bobby managed to put some missing pieces on it and make it work somehow. Today, it's life came to an end. She opened the hood, trying to make use of the lessons Bobby had tried to give her about fixing cars; but honestly, it was way easier to translate old runes than to understand his explanations about engines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would it have been so hard for you to die <em>after</em> we arrive home?" she said to the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't think it's gonna reply." an unexpected voice said behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She jumped, startled by the stranger. She turned around, her pocket knife ready in her hand. After years of hunting creatures, you start to develop that kind of reflex. He put his hands up as a sign of innocence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah woah, okay, I'm sorry." he said, half chuckling at the reaction "Didn't mean to scare you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a look at him. His face had this naive and friendly look that's so hard to find nowadays. He seemed to be about her age, but a head taller than her-- and she was a good 5'11''. No firearm or knife on sight. Was he stranded there too? She calmed down as he seemed to be no threat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, sorry dude." she apologized as she put her knife away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sam Winchester." he introduced himself, offering his hand for a shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"y/n Harvelle," she shook his hand "pleasure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You look like you could use some help." he said, pointing to the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you're able to resurrect this bunch of junk and turn it into a car, you're welcome to try."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah... resurrecting is not my thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She groaned and closed the hood, then sitting on top of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then I guess I'm gonna be stuck here for some time..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you promise not to murder me, I can keep you company."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise not to murder you if you promise not to murder me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Deal." he smiled and sat beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, how did you end up here Sam?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually I was in Indiana, but I got in a fight with my brother and... well, here I am."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, you got a brother?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, older." he explained "We travel constantly across the country. You?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A sister, younger. I also travel often because of work, but my mother would go batshit if I took her with me. She is so overprotective sometimes..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I mean, at least she cares. My dad just straight up dissapears all the time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seriously?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, we've been looking for him lately."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's why you travel so much?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, mainly. Part of the travel is because of work."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you work as?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I uhm..." oops, maybe he told a bit too much information there "I-I'm a... an accountant?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Yeah, brilliant one Sam." </em>he thought to himself, feeling stupid for coming up with such a poor excuse on the spot <em>"And I wanted to be a lawyer?"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"An accountant?" she looked impressed "I thought those stayed in an office."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not us." he let out an awkward laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How long have you been working? You look young."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, actually, I just kinda came out of university."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, Stanford."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Holy fuck, we have a good brain among us." she joked in a friendly manner "I barely finished high school, and then started working in the family business."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How old are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Born in 1980." she said with a hint of pride in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" '84" he said, signaling himself with his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, I can't believe you're as young as my sister." she joked, a smile of amusement on both their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I can't believe you're as old as my brother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Call me old again and I swear I'll punch you man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam chuckled at the occurrence. Then an unholy growl came out of his stomach, expressing the hunger he felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, haven't eaten since this morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"y/n to the rescue." she said as she hopped off the hood. She picked her stash of snack bags from the trunk of the car and went back to her 'seat', offering half of them to his new friend "Here you go, tall bean."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you." Sam snorted a laugh at the nickname as he opened one of the bags.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No problem." she replied, her mouth already stuffed with cheetos "I wish we had a steak though. It's so hot out here I could cook it on the road."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can cook?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I'm not a 5 star chef, but I manage."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can barely cook an egg without burning the whole kitchen so..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could teach you some basics!" the excitement in her voice made him smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like that idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is this the start of a beautiful friendship?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Looks like it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After emptying some snack bags and chatting for a long time, Sam noticed the necklace she was wearing. It was a simple and quite worn out cord, with a silver pentacle pendant attached to it. Strange. Could it be possible?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey y/n."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?" she had her attention focused in trying to fish the last chip at the end of the bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, shoot Winchester." she snorted a laugh as she realized how dreadful her joke was "Sorry, couldn't miss the opportunity."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That necklace of yours..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?" she looked down, realizing her pendant was showing "Oh! Don't worry, it's not satanic. Pentacles are actually often used as p-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Protection, I know." he interrupted "Is that family business you mentioned, by any chance, related to it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked confused for a moment, until realization hit her. Her eyes went wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh fuck me, you're a hunter too?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, my father and my brother are. And I..." a hint of sadness spread over his face "I guess I am one again, yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" she got concerned at the sudden change of his mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. It's nothing..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know what, tall bean?" she said as she hopped off the hood of the car "I think I remember seeing a sign right before this junk died. There should be a roadhouse a couple hours by walk away."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can give it a shot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>y/n had grabbed her duffle bag from the trunk of her former car, and off did she and Sam go. They kept walking and chatting for a long time under the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what did you do?" he asked, amused by the funny childhood story y/n was telling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing! My mother caught me trying to bathe my sister's clothes in itchy powder. I got a hell of a scolding."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both laughed at the anecdote, just as the distant sound of a distant car approached. They tried to catch the attention of the driver, feeling relieved that it stopped. It was a grey van, with some paw marks drawn all over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got lost?" the driver asked as she put the windows down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stranded." explained y/n "My car died and he needs a ride."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would give you two a ride, as you don't look like serial killers, but I only have a spare seat and I'm running late for Nebraska."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You going to Nebraska?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To Lincoln."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I live right next to Lincoln!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can give you a ride if you want."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I, uhm..." she turned to look at her friend, not wanting to abandon him there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be fine, that roadhouse is close and you need to go back home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure? I feel bad leaving you here..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be fine." he reassured her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay fine, but before I leave," she pulled out her phone and handed it to him "gimme your number, so we can keep in contact."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh!" he took the phone and typed his number "Sure. Here you go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice knowing you." she hurriedly put the phone in her pocket "Until we meet again, Sam Winchester."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See you soon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unfortunate encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y/n briefly crosses paths with an unwanted person, and we discover quite of an unusual ability of hers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Harvelle's Roadhouse, Nebraska.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Traveling Riverside Blues blasted through the speaker of a phone, filling the silence of the empty roadhouse. On the screen, a name could be read:</p>
<p>
  <em>Incoming call: Sam Winchester</em>
</p>
<p>y/n put on her shoulder the rag she was using to clean up and answered the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you find it?" the male voice asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, more or less..." she replied, moving to the lonely computer that sat at one of the empty tables.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I found about the guy, Mordechai Murdoch," she explained as she took a sip of her coffee mug, that rested beside the laptop "and the symbols you sent me don't match with the legends. Like, at all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean, he was a texan farmer from the 30's." Sam said "He supposedly killed his daughters so they wouldn't starve. But the symbols..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly. Those symbols could mean he was into dark magic and stuff, but the urban legend has changed so much over the years."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, you can tell us. He supposedly only attacks girls by trying to hang them, but he attacked Dean and me with an axe! And to top it off, he's apparently immune to salt."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not sure what it could be..." she drank some more coffee "Anyways, going back to the symbols."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you find out what they are?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, most of them are satanist symbols; and you were right, almost half of the symbols are posterior to Mordechai's death."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So he couldn't have done them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly. Also, one of the symbols is from India."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"India?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yup, I'm still trying to figure out what it means... Oh! And then we have the one that you didn't recognize."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The one that is like a question mark with three sticks?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My brother is so frustrated trying to remember why it looks so familiar to him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I'll save your brother from a headache; the symbol is from Blue Öyster Cult."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Blue what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, Blue Öyster Cult." she couldn't believe he didn't know the group "Fire of unknown origin? Burnin' for you? Don't fear the reaper?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are those songs?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah tall bean, they are." she let out a light chuckle as she spoke "You should give them a listen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe another time..." it made sense to Sam that his brother somewhat recognized the symbol, as much of a hardcore rock fan he was "I'll tell my brother, and have a look at that indian symbol. Thank you so much y/n."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No problem, always here for whatever you need."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Also, thanks for the car idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Car...?" for a second she wasn't sure what he meant, until it clicked "Oh! You fucked around with the car's cables?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Like hell I did, I deserved some revenge."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And how did it go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Phenomenal! He got so angry. But he took revenge way too fast."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Itchy powder?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Itchy powder."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, a classic. Your brother has taste."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He put it in my pants, that's not taste that's attempted murder."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed again, picturing in her head the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said he likes beer, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Glue his hand to the bottle. He won't see it coming."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, that's a good idea..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course it is, it came out of me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That got a laugh out of Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Speak to you later, Dean just came back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay tall bean, talk to you later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The call ended and she finished her coffee, before resuming her cleaning duties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been two months and a half since she met Sam in that road, and there wasn't a day in which the two of them didn't have a chat. The new friendship bloomed like a flower in spring. Random calls, endless chats, you name it. They also found great help and support in each other, not only regarding their unusual job, but also their lives. Turns out they were both really great listeners with really great advice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They learnt a lot of stuff from each other, for example the snippets from their childhoods, during a very heartfelt conversation they had during a nightly call. Random facts and info about their respective families, like the time y/n's sister literally kicked a guy out of the bar, or the time Sam's brother fell off the bed and got a bump on his head the size of a golf ball. Secrets they didn't think they would have told anyone, like the night Sam spoke to her about his concerns about the premonitory dreams/visions he had sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since Jess died, life had been a roller coaster for Sam, and he very much appreciated to have a trustworthy friend he could talk to. Not that his brother wasn't trustworthy or good company, but he sometimes could be as sensible as a rock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A while after the call, y/n received a message. She finished cleaning and went up to a door near the counter. It was quite hidden, and not many people got close to it. She knocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Ash!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bit of movement could be heard inside before the not-so-tall and scrawny man opened the door. He had a mullet, stubble, and dark circles under his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was that your sweet voice calling me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Like hell it was."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What can I help you with, Milady de Winter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled at the nickname.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have to go to Iowa to run an errand." she informed him "Would you do me the favor of telling my mother and Jo when they come back from the store?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anything for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, egghead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you buy some stuff for me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you give me a list, sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly after, a secondhand 85' Jaguar Vanden Plas exited the terrain that the Roadhouse used as parking, the huntress on the wheel. It had been quite a find. Bobby made some calls, and after some reparations and touch ups, it was ready to roam the endless roads. A huge upgrade from the Frankenstein she had to abandon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Davenport, Iowa.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been almost six hours of driving, and y/n was starting to feel exhausted. Nightfall was imminent, so she decided to park the car and have some rest before continuing her ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had a brief call with her mother, and then decided to check on Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?" His voice replied at the other end of the line as he took the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Sam."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! Hey y/n!" he greeted cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sound happy, found something interesting?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The spirit is a tulpa"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tulpa... where have I heard that before?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you heard about the Tibetan monks that try to materialize anything into existence by meditating?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ooooooh. Was that the strange Indian symbol?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You guessed it. We almost got the problem solved, thanks to a couple jerks with a blog about ghosts. Tonight we should be able to send Mordechai to the other side."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Glad to hear that." she moved to the back seats as she spoke "How is the prank war going?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The bottle thing was a success." he said, with a hint of pride in his voice "He's still trying to get his hand off of it as we speak."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's my boy." She chuckled as she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm on my way to Davenport, gotta run some errands."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You staying there for long?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe, I'm not sure. Probably just a day. Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe after we're done with this case we could drive down there," he suggested "introduce you to my brother even."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You guys could come to Nebraska! I would love to take you both to our bar."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll tell Dean when we're done, it would be nice to meet again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I still owe you that cooking class."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you want me burning your house down, then that's on you." he joked, which got some laughs out of both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, talk to you tomorrow, tall bean." she said as she made herself comfortable in the backseat of her car "I've been driving for six hours straight and need some sleep. Good luck with the tulpa."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good luck with the driving."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's perfect." y/n said as she inspected the firearm "Thank you so much."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I also got a shotgun I fixed the other day, if you want it it's yours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could use a new one... how much?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You kidding? For coming on Singer's behalf it's free."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For real?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That old dog and you are my best clients, consider it a gift."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hunter put both her new firearms in the trunk of her new car and proceeded to go and spend the rest of the day looking for the stuff Ash had asked her to buy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By nightfall, she was too tired to drive her way back home. She headed to a rock bar. It was packed with people, either drunk off their asses, singing off-key, dancing as close as they could to someone, or almost passed out. <em>Home sweet home</em>, she thought. She got to the counter and sat down on a bar-stool, having a look at the people gathered there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were two bartenders behind the counter. A young man and a young woman. Both really attractive, to say the least. The young woman got to the Harvelle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What can I help you with tonight?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you pour me some whiskey, sweetheart?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right away."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>y/n discreetly eyed the butt of the waitress as she turned around to reach the bottle. A half smile spread involuntarily on the huntress face, smile that she hid when the waitress turned around once again to serve the drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you." she said as she put a couple bills on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Generous, aren't we?" the waitress inquired, a faint smirk on her face as she counted the tip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Only when I'm served by a hottie." y/n replied as she lifted her glass. The lame line gained her a giggle from the waitress, who then went away to take care of other clients.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next round was served by the waiter, who was equally cute and also got a generous tip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night seemed nice, with decent music blasting, her favorite whiskey, and random flirts with the waiters. That was until the faint smell reached her. In between the sweat and alcohol, it made it's way to her nose; the scent of rotten blood, ashes, dead flesh and... <em>sulfur</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh hell no." she muttered to herself as realization hit her like a train.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Of all the fucking days, of all the places of this fucking world... can't a woman enjoy a fucking drink without crossing a demon????</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, she was very much not amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smell was strong, and felt closer, which indicated the demon was getting closer and was more powerful than what she could handle. Amazing. Perfect. The best thing that could happen to her in that moment. In a place full of people. With all her arsenal in her car outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>y/n looked around, trying to spot the creature. A woman was approaching the counter. Blonde short hair, short height, slim figure... The closer she got, the closer the odor got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Great, a demon-black eyed judging by the peculiar scent-sat next to her. A-fucking-mazing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her years as a hunter, she had crossed paths with a couple demons. Black eyed ones stank of rotten blood, dead flesh and ashes. Red eyed ones-which she had only crossed once- stank of wet dog and fresh blood. And of course, the common stink of sulfur that every demonic residue emanated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi." cherry on top of it all, the demon was now speaking to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh... Hi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What am I doing?, why did I just say hi to a demon? I gotta get the fuck out of here!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You come around here often?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just passing by." y/n downed her drink in one go. She couldn't handle the demon by herself in that moment and had to leave immediately, but she couldn't alert the demon "¿You?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just passing by too. Probably won't stay long..." the demon took a look at the empty glass "want to share a drink?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm afraid I will have to decline..." y/n awkwardly said as she stood up "but maybe next time, um..." she prompted for the demon to introduce herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Meg. Meg Masters."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe next time, Meg."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>y/n left the bar, much to her dislike, as she wondered why the name was so familiar to her. She could swear she had heard that name before, but where?</p>
<p>Once she made sure she wasn't being followed, she went to her car and got out of there as fast as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple hours later, as she was nearly falling asleep on the wheel, her phone blasted, the oh so well known to her, Led Zeppelin song. She jolted awake and answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harvelle." she answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey y/n."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sam!" the voice of her friend cheered her up "Glad to hear from you. Listen, don't go anywhere near Davenport."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? Why? What happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just crossed a demon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-" he was shocked by the sudden news "Are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, she didn't notice I was a hunter. She came in the bar I was a having a drink in and the stink indicated she was way too powerful for me..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stink? You mean what you told me the other day?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly. I could smell her the moment she entered. She even sat beside me and spoke to me, I almost gagged."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was that bad huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Worse... but anyway, I'm quite far by now. How did your hunt go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One thing led us to the other and... well, let's say we added arson to our list."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Arson?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing worked, so we burnt the house down so nobody can go there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean, if it works it works you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's hope it does work, I wouldn't like to have to face him again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Same thing here. The bitch even made small talk with me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I got her name. Meg something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Meg Masters?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That one!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh hell no." he felt his blood boil in his veins "y/n, that's the demon I told you about!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hold up..." she parked her car on the side of the road "The bitch that attacked you, your brother and your father by using those Daevas?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Over my dead body!" she got the car ready to reverse "I'm going back there and ripping her head out of her damn body!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"y/n don't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She almost killed you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And she will kill you if you go get her by yourself!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her anger died down as she realized he was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay okay, I won't..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you. At least we have a lead on her in case we need it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You think she will go after you again?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope not, but one never knows..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're done with Mordechai then?" she changed the subject as she started her car again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, at least for now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you guys be able to make it to Nebraska then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Probably, I'll have to ask my brother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If he says no then just steal his car."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean, if you want to come to my funeral, then sure, I'll do that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckled at his response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chat went on and on, keeping her company as she drove back home.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Did you say Winchester?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unexpected visitors arrive at Harvelle's Roadhouse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Saint Paul, Minnesota.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>y/n's worry grew worse and worse with every passing second.</p><p> </p><p>Many days passed and many things happened since she had briefly crossed paths with the demon called Meg. There wasn't a day in which she didn't regret fleeing the bar instead of trying to send the demon back to where it came from. Nonetheless, she knew it would have meant to put everyone's life at risk.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and his brother took care of many hunts, one of which drove them straight to the infamous monster-killing gun made by Samuel Colt. Y/n could barely believe her friend when he told her. The legendary colt! She had read about that legend long ago, but couldn't believe it was actually real.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two days since Sam last spoke to her, and the end of the conversation had been quite worrisome to say the least. She only hoped he was doing far better than she was.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks hunting the damned ghoul that was terrorizing the town. He wasn't discreet in the slightless, but the creature was able to escape as if he was Houdini reincarnated. One blow to the head and the thing was finally as good as dead as of that night.</p><p> </p><p>It had been long since a hunt had left y/n so drained. She parked her car and finally entered the motel room she was staying at. Relief washed over her as she took a long shower, the scorching water feeling like blessed rain on her tense and tired muscles.</p><p> </p><p>Her favorite oversized shirt, some comfy old pants, and she was ready to kiss the night goodbye. She turned the old and worn down tv on as she let her body fall to the bed. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Ah, damn it!"</em> she thought <em>"I forgot to call mom today..."</em></p><p> </p><p>The huntress grabbed her phone from the nightstand, and just then noticed the new notification on her screen:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>New message: Sam Winchester - Today, 18:37</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was just some minutes ago, when she was in the middle of her shower. She opened the message.</p><p> </p><p>"Call me as soon as you get this, it's important."</p><p> </p><p>A chill ran through her spine. Something was telling her that this wasn't a good sign. She called immediately, Sam picking up the phone almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n? Is it you?" his voice was too grim, something wasn't right.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam, what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Meg... the- the car..."</p><p> </p><p>"Sam, what's going on? What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"We..." he paused a moment, recomposing himself "we got Meg to follow us to the house of that old family friend I mentioned. We trapped her."</p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"And we exorcised her."</p><p> </p><p>"But... that's good news, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the human she was using as vessel didn't make it. Died instantly."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetheart. Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, well kind of... But that isn't the worst."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dean and I found our father, in Missouri."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't sound happy about it, I thought you guys wanted to find him."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean yeah, we did. But not... not... not like that."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"He..." a lump formed in his throat "he was possessed."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god no..." y/n turned the tv off as her concern grew worse with each word his friend said.</p><p> </p><p>"It was the yellow eyed demon I told you about. Dean shot him in the leg and the demon fleed from our father."</p><p> </p><p>"Are all of you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not quite..." oh, this was only getting worse and worse "we were on our way to the nearest hospital when... w-when a truck run us over."</p><p> </p><p>"Fucks sake Sam! are you injured?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not much, don't worry. Some bones hurt here and there, and my face looks like a beaten up banana."</p><p> </p><p>"And your father and your brother?"</p><p> </p><p>"My father woke up a couple hours ago, he seems fine. But Dean..." the words got caught in his throat "He was driving, and the truck hit us right on the left side."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no."</p><p> </p><p>"He's... h-he's in a coma, with really serious injures, and... and... and the doctors don't know if he will wake up..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Where are you right now?" she asked as she got up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, my father gave me a list of things to keep the demons away while Dean is in such a bad state, so I'm on my way to Sioux Falls."</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on hold on, Sioux Falls?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's where we took Meg. Our family friend lives there."</p><p> </p><p>"Is he called, by any chance, Bobby? Bobby Singer?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know Bobby?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take that as a yes." what a really tiny world we live in "Listen, I'll be on my way there in a second, okay? See you there."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, y/n."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sioux Falls, South Dakota</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been quite the exhausting ride, specially after not being able to catch a break after her latest hunt. But her friend was going through a really hard moment, and hell could freeze before she left a friend alone in such times.</p><p> </p><p>The unexpected knocks at the door took old man Singer by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"y/n?" he asked with confusion as he opened the door "What are you doing here? Weren't you in Minnesota?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was." she even had her pijamas still on "Remember that friend I told you about?"</p><p> </p><p>"The one you met when your car died?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that one. He's Sam."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a second..." he quickly caught on "You know the Winchesters?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, for now I only know Sam. He told me what happened and that he was on his way here."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh..." what were the odds of this happening? "Okay, c'mon in."</p><p> </p><p>She entered, and Bobby closed the door before turning towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"Does your mother know that you are friends with a Winchester?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well uhm..." she got really confused at such a question. Did her mother also know the Winchesters? "I mean, I told her about Sam, but I think I never mentioned the last name... Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Bobby." she stood in front of him, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, it's not my right to say. That's a conversation that you should have with your mother." he said as he walked towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" she followed him, as he gave no answer to her question "Bobby!"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen kid, if you wanna know just ask Ellen when you see her. It's not my place to say." he said as he stopped to look at her "Now, you wanna check on your friend or not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, obviously." that comment left her with so many questions, but it wasn't time for that "Where's Sam?"</p><p> </p><p>"I went to pick up the Impala, and brought him with me." he explained as he opened the door to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Sam was sitting by the table, looking beaten and tired. His left cheekbone was bruised and swollen, and small cuts were dispersed along his face. It was obvious the damage came from the left side during the accident, as the most damage was on the left side. He had his eyes fixed on the table, where his hands rested. He was fidgeting and his jaw was as tense as the rest of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked up when they came into the kitchen, looking relieved when he saw his friend. </p><p> </p><p>"y/n." he got up from the chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh tall bean, look at you..." she felt desolated when she saw her friend in such a state "come here." she opened her arms and pulled him into a hug, which he returned as he felt how a bit of the weight on his shoulders dissipated "How are you sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>She pet his back with one hand as if he were a child, putting the other hand on his head and keeping him close.</p><p> </p><p>"The demon... D-Dean... I..." his voice was broken and trembled slightly, unable to finish a sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay honey, it's okay." she said with a soft voice as she comforted him "Let it all out." </p><p> </p><p>Sam let himself fall more into the hug, a sob escaping from him. So many things happened in such a short span of time that he barely had a chance to process everything. He could not express how thankful he was for having his friend there in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>"Holly f- is this the Impala?" y/n couldn't believe the state the poor car was in. </p><p> </p><p>"It is. Well, what's left of it." replied Bobby. </p><p> </p><p>They were both in the salvage yard, outside the house. The poor car was nothing but scraps after the truck hit it. </p><p> </p><p>"God... What a shame."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed. John and Dean have always taken really good care of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Sam told me about it. You can't imagine how jealous I got when he showed me some pictures."</p><p> </p><p>They observed the car for a bit longer. The driver's part was, by far, the most affected. Judging by the state of the poor Impala, it was a miracle that Sam's brother came out alive. </p><p> </p><p>"Bobby? Y/n?" Sam's voice called out. </p><p> </p><p>"Right here Sam." y/n replied. </p><p> </p><p>He appeared from behind some cars and walked towards them, a pained expression taking over his face as he saw his brother's car. </p><p> </p><p>"Dean is gonna get so mad..." </p><p> </p><p>"Boy, listen, I'm sorry but the car is totalled." Bobby said, with as much tact as he could "Best thing would be to take the personal belongings out, salvage it and sell what you can."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you crazy? No, Dean would kill me. When he recovers he's gonna want to fix it." he didn't quite believe his own words, but if he lost hope he lost his brother. </p><p> </p><p>"Son, it looks like an iron pretzel, and the engine is destroyed. It's barely useful for scraps."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care! Even if there's just one single functional piece, I'm not gonna give it up. I-" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay." Bobby cut him off, seeing how distressed Sam was getting "You win, I won't touch it."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey tall bean," y/n intervened in the conversation "didn't you say you had a list of things your father needed?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Yes, it's true." he digged in his pockets until he found the scrap of paper and handed it to y/n. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm..." as soon as she read the items on the list she got really concerned "Are... Are you sure this is what he needs?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, for protection against the demon. Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... Acacia, Abramelin oil..." she read out loud. Bobby quickly recognized the ingredients she was saying. </p><p> </p><p>"Boy, that ain't used for no damn protection against nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Sam looked puzzled. </p><p> </p><p>"Sam, honey," she looked up at him "this is used for <em>summoning</em> demons, not for protecting against them." </p><p> </p><p><em>"One of his sons is in a coma and he doesn't have a better idea than to summon the fucking demon in the same hospital..."</em> Bobby thought <em>"I can't believe you John, what the hell are you thinking?" </em></p><p> </p><p>A slight rage invaded Sam as it clicked in his head. </p><p> </p><p>"That son of a-" </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you don't mind taking me there?" Sam asked before getting in y/n's car.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not silly! The hospital is really close, it's the least I can do."</p><p> </p><p>She started the car and they got out of Bobby's salvage yard. </p><p> </p><p>"y/n..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. For being there and everything."</p><p> </p><p>"No need to thank me, that's what friends are for, right?" she said as she flashed a smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>They were almost reaching the hospital, and the ride had been quite silent. </p><p> </p><p>"Buddy, smoke is about to start coming out of your ears." she joked to pull him out from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're thinking so hard I can hear your brain cells rattling from here. What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, it's just..."</p><p> </p><p>"Your brother?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... What if... What if he never wakes up?"</p><p> </p><p>She briefly took her eyes away from the road, looking at her friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's be honest, you guys got into a pretty bad crash, and it's quite probable that he doesn't wake up..."</p><p> </p><p>"I know..."</p><p> </p><p>"But hey, it was practically impossible to make it out alive from that hit to begin with, and he did! And judging by what you've told me about him, he's quite the fighter."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's true."</p><p> </p><p>"I think he will make it."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>Those words gave a bit of hope to the Winchester. She was right, his brother was a fighter, he would make it. He almost died once before, and he made it out alive. This was no different. Right? </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>"You sure you don't want me to stay?" she asked as they got off the car in the hospital parking. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay big guy..." they hugged as a goodbye "Please, promise you'll call if you need anything." </p><p> </p><p>"I will."</p><p> </p><p>"My mother needs me, so I'll be at the bar. But one call and I can be here in an hour."</p><p> </p><p>He let out a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, don't worry, I'll be fine. You can go home."</p><p> </p><p>"Will you keep me updated?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. See you soon, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Harvelle's roadhouse, Nebraska. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been one week since she last knew about Sam. Last time they talked, Sam's father was dead and the colt was gone. But at least Dean recovered. Suspicious? As hell, but anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n knew well that when a family member dies, one needs some time alone to grieve and recomposing themselves, so she was giving him space. But considering the circumstances, she could not stop worrying. What if the demon came back for them and that's why he didn't give signals? </p><p> </p><p>The huntress wondered and wondered as she cleaned behind the counter, her sister cleaning the tables. </p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly by y/n's sister pulling the earbuds out of y/n's ears. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sh!" Jo signaled her to shut up "Someone's outside, you deaf bitch."</p><p> </p><p>They both got silent as they heard a voice outside. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, I feel like a divorced suburban soccer mom driving that." said the male voice. </p><p> </p><p>The roadhouse was clearly closed for the day, and so indicated the signs outside. They tried the door, which was closed. The sound of the keyhole being fiddled with indicated they were gonna enter one way or another. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh motherf-" y/n cursed under her breath as she bent down to grab the two shotguns they had hidden under the counter. </p><p> </p><p>Jo ran to the door that went to the store room and gave a quick warning to their mother. She came back as y/n threw her one of the shotguns. She grabbed it and went to hide in a corner as y/n hid behind the counter. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and the sound of the steps indicated that they were two men. </p><p> </p><p>"Is someone here?" the voice from earlier called out. The only response he got was the buzz of a fly and the loud pop of a light bulb that decided to die. </p><p> </p><p>Both men walked towards the pool table, where Ash slept like a rock surrounded by beer bottles. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think this one is Ellen." the dude said. </p><p> </p><p>Both sisters got alarmed when the intruder mentioned their mother. Who were they and what did they want? </p><p> </p><p>One of the men went into the room where Ellen was, and the other stayed near the pool table, looking around. Y/n took a look at the guy. He was quite tall, light brown hair. He was wearing and old leather jacket, some jeans, and really worn down biker boots. His clothes had clearly seen better times. Y/n spotted a gun strapped at the back of his jeans. </p><p> </p><p>She saw Jo peeking from her place and they looked at each other. The guy was looking away, and near Jo. Y/n nodded to her sister and this one got out of her hiding place and put the barrel of the shotgun against the dude's back. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh God, I really hope that's a gun." he said. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm just happy to see you." Jo replied with sarcasm "Now be good and don't move."</p><p> </p><p>"Not moving, I get it. But you should know that you don't put the barrel directly against someone's back, because..." with a swift movement that caught Jo by surprise, the guy turned around and took the shotgun from her "...they can do something like this." he said as he pointed to her. </p><p> </p><p>It took y/n less than a second to jump the counter and hit the man at the back of the head with the butt of her shotgun, effectively throwing him to the floor and making him let go of the firearm. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Son of a-ugh!" </p><p> </p><p>"Gremlin! For fucks sake!" y/n scolded her sister as she kicked the dropped shotgun away from the man "I've taught you this a thousand times and you still get it wrong!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry okay! I forgot, it's been long since the last time I did it."</p><p> </p><p>"He could have hurt you!" </p><p> </p><p>"I had it under control!" </p><p> </p><p>"No you-" she let out and exasperated sigh "Just- just try to remember next time, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Promise."</p><p> </p><p>With a great pain in his head, Dean slowly got up to his knees. </p><p> </p><p>"Nuh huh." y/n stopped him from getting up further by pointing her shotgun at him "I wouldn't move if I were you, pretty boy."</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her and rolled his eyes as he put his hands up. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I won't." </p><p> </p><p>"Jo, grab the gun he has at the back of his pants." </p><p> </p><p>"On it."</p><p> </p><p>"I got another one at the front if you want it." he said with sarcasm, and hint of annoyment, as he held the eye contact with y/n. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," she put the barrel of the gun under his chin, tilting his head up slightly "so we got a comedian, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>He smirked in response. </p><p> </p><p>It was in that moment that she took a good look at his face. Sharp jawline, nice cheekbones, cute nose with signs that gave away more than a couple rough fights, freckles across his whole face, and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>If it wasn't for the whole intruder-that-pointed-at-her-sister-with-a-shotgun thing, he would have been a fine piece of a man if she ever saw one. </p><p> </p><p>"I got it." said Jo as she showed the gun in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay big boy, now stand up, hands behind your head." y/n commanded him "No tricks, or I'll blow your pretty face out." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>He slowly got up, as she ordered. Jo pocketed the gun at the back of her pants and picked her shotgun from the floor. She pointed it at the man again. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh, Sammy." he called out to the other man, who was at the store room "I need a hand around here."</p><p> </p><p>The door behind y/n's back opened, and two people came out. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah uhm, I could also use a hand."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n instantly recognized the voice and turned around. Much to her surprise, the other intruder was her friend Sam, who had Ellen pointing a shotgun at his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Sam?" </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n?" he was so shocked to see her there that he forgot for a moment that a gun was pointing at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God," she put her gun down as a huge smile crossed her face "you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" she hugged him with excitement, leaving everyone else speechless.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry for not answering you, everything has been just... You know."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, it's fine, I understand. But I was so worried t-" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey." Dean interrupted "Sorry for breaking the moment, but what the hell is going on?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm quite confused right now." seconded Jo. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah uhm..." y/n looked at her mother and then at her sister "mom, Jo, remember the friend I told you about?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" they responded in unison. </p><p> </p><p>"This is him, Sam." she explained while pointing at him "And I guess you're his brother Dean?" she asked the guy she just hit. </p><p> </p><p>"The one and only." Dean replied, his head feeling like a maraca "Dean Winchester, pleasure." he said as he put his hands down. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, hold on, hold on." Ellen put her gun down as she spoke "Winchester? You're John's kids?" </p><p> </p><p>"You know their father?" y/n asked. She remember what Bobby told her. How did she know the boys' father? </p><p> </p><p>"Well, kind of."</p><p> </p><p>"You called our father, offering your help." Dean explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I did. I heard he was close to that damned demon, but that it was kicking John's ass again."</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, you know about the demon?" y/n got more and more confused by the second. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do! John used to come around here all the time. Became close with your father and I." Ellen explained briefly. </p><p> </p><p>"And how come he never mentioned you?" Dean got a bit salty as soon as his father got mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Well boy, go and ask him yourself." Ellen replied with the same saltiness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Both Winchesters looked down. That wound was too recent. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, mom..." y/n looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>The grief in the eyes of the brothers, and the look that her daughter gave her, indicated that she was missing something important. </p><p> </p><p>"John didn't send you, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, demon got his ass." Dean replied, pain and anger tainting his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... I'm so sorry guys."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n has been helping us out in everything since I met her some months ago." Sam chimed in the conversation as he noticed his brother's voice getting harsher at the mention of John "Any help that comes from her family is welcome."</p><p> </p><p>"The one that could help you the most is Ash." Jo pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>"Who's Ash?" Dean asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Egghead!" y/n called out, causing the sleeping man among the beer bottles to jolt awake. </p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't me!" he said as he practically resuscitated from his nap. </p><p> </p><p>"So that's... That's your friend the genius you told me about?" Sam asked his friend. </p><p> </p><p>"In the flesh." she replied with pride. </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>The boys gave Ash a file with the entirety of John's investigation on the yellow eyed demon, and Ash asked for 51 hours to make a program that could track it. With some hours to kill and nothing better to do, the brothers stayed at the bar. Sam was sitting by a table, speaking to Ellen and y/n, and Dean was by the counter speaking to Jo, as he recovered from the hit to his head. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt pretty bad for hitting him so hard, so she grabbed an ice pack and walked over to the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"And how did your mother get into this world?" he asked the blonde that stood in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Our father was a hunter. He died."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to hear that."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, it was a long time ago. Sorry about your father."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well... Hey, listen, I got 51 hours to kill and..."</p><p> </p><p>"And?" </p><p> </p><p>"You know what? Nevermind." he said as he put a hand over the bump forming where he got hit. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p> </p><p>Y/n arrived behind the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jo, Ash says he needs something, do you mind?" </p><p> </p><p>"What a coincidence..."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n arched an eyebrow at her sister's sarcastic tone. </p><p> </p><p>"Just shut up and go."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'm going. Damn." </p><p> </p><p>Jo left the counter, and y/n turned to Dean. He rose his eyes from the counter when a beer bottle got put right in front of his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Peace offering, on the house."</p><p> </p><p>"Does it include another hit to my poor head?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, it comes with this." she said as she offered him the ice pack. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed it and put it directly on the bump, soozing the pain straight away. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"No need. I'm... I'm so sorry about that."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, when Sammy told me about you, he forgot to mention that you have the strength of a bull."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, c'mon, you were an intruder that was pointing my little sister with a gun." she took the beer bottle as she spoke and opened it using the border of the table, then put it back in front of him "Are you gonna tell me you wouldn't have done the same?" </p><p> </p><p>"Fair point."</p><p> </p><p>She took another bottle for herself and opened it. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?" </p><p> </p><p>"You know those fishes that you win at a carnival? Some kids shake the bag so much that the fish dies."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"My brain is one of those fishes right now."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n couldn't help but giggle at the comparison. </p><p> </p><p>"Now I feel bad."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I've had worse." he said before he grabbed his beer and took a swig. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know. I saw your car after the accident."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please, don't remind me. I wanted to cry when I saw it..."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you gonna do with it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Repair it, obviously." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding? How? It was totaled." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh sweetheart, my hands do miracles." he said as he showed his right hand as if it was a trophy. At least now he didn't look angry"If you left any functional braincell in my brain after that hit, I will be able to rebuild it." </p><p> </p><p>"I really hope you do, it was a beauty."</p><p> </p><p>"Sam showed you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I was so jealous when he told me you had such a classic."</p><p> </p><p>"A car chick huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you see, I can appreciate a beauty of a car, and I am a somewhat nice driver, but you pop the hood and tell me to look inside? I am lost as a Mormon at a strip club."</p><p> </p><p>Dean chuckled at such a comparison. She smiled as she saw his mood improve. Him and Sam were going through such a hard moment, and she felt so bad for hitting him. The first time she meets her friend's brother and she almost cracks his skull, how wonderful. </p><p> </p><p>They drank together in silence for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Dean."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Were you actually trying to flirt with my sister when I arrived?" </p><p> </p><p>"Honestly? I was about to try."</p><p> </p><p>"What a disappointment of a try. Sam told me you are quite the flirt, but what I saw a moment ago was just sad."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Under normal circumstances I would have been able to get her <em>and</em> you, in the same night. But I'm just too tired to try."</p><p> </p><p>"Getting cocky, aren't we?" she joked. </p><p> </p><p>"You will see one day."</p><p> </p><p>"When that day comes, just know that I will hit you harder if you get near her."</p><p> </p><p>"For the love of God, woman. Have mercy on me!"</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled at his dramatic reaction, and the ghost of a smile briefly crossed his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't assure you mercy, but I can give you free beer."</p><p> </p><p>"A woman after my own heart." he said as he raised his beer bottle. She raised hers and they clincked the bottles together before drinking "Tell me, how did you end up as a hunter in the first place?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I always wanted to follow my father's steps. My mother didn't like it one bit at first but... Here we are."</p><p> </p><p>"No wonder why she didn't like the idea. Your sister told me about your father."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... Guess we have something in common now." the joke came out of her mouth without even thinking. She put her hand over her mouth as she realized. </p><p> </p><p>Dean was drinking right when she said that, and choked as he heard it. Y/n thought for a moment that she completely fucked up, but relief washed over her as Dean chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you could say that."</p><p> </p><p>She let out a slighty ashamed laugh. Perfect moment for such a joke, wasn't it?</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I'm glad to finally meet you. Sam has told me a lot about you."</p><p> </p><p>"Same goes to you, y/n. Glad to finally meet the person who has been helping us so much."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait until you discover I was also the one who helped Sam with his pranks."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean... He told me you two were having a prank war, and I love pranks, and he needed ideas, and well... I... Might have given him the idea of messing the cables of the car and putting glue on the bottle?"</p><p> </p><p>"You son of a bitch!" he seemed surprised, but kind of amused "What do you have against me?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist helping in a prank war." she said as she chuckled "But hey, the itchy powder in his pants? A classic."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, finally someone that appreciates a good prank."</p><p> </p><p>"Class recognizes class, buddy."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Dean." Sam approached them, a file in his hands "Check this out, looks like a case."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that the file that was on the table over the far left corner?" y/n asked as she recognized the file. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Then yes, it is a case. I was gonna check it out when I had some spare time, but if you guys want it it's yours."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I mean, we got nothing better to do for the next 50 hours so..." the eldest Winchester said as he shrugged and took the file to read it over.</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>The Winchesters were long gone, so y/n and Jo went back to their general cleaning of the place. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, nice guy your friend Sam."</p><p> </p><p>"He is, isn't he? Told you he's such a sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you two seem... Close."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you implying, you Gremlin?" y/n stopped cleaning and crossed her arms as she looked at Jo. </p><p> </p><p>"That you two seem <em>close</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fucks sake, shut up! He's just a friend."</p><p> </p><p>"Suuuure."</p><p> </p><p>The dirty cloth y/n had been using impacted directly on Jo's face. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, I can have friends that are just friends, you know?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay. I believe you. I'm just teasing." she took the cloth off her face "But what do you say about his brother?" </p><p> </p><p>"Dean?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, he's a hunter."</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, when has '<em>being a hunter</em>' stopped you from hooking up with someone?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm-" she went to defend herself, but Jo was right as she could be "Okay, fair point. <em>But</em>, he's the brother of a good friend of mine. That's sacred, no no zone."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn okay... But that's a shame and you know it."</p><p> </p><p>"Kinda. But why do you care? It was you who he tried to flirt with, not me."</p><p> </p><p>"And girl, didn't you kick me out the moment he tried."</p><p> </p><p>"It not my fault Ash needed your help. And he's older than you."</p><p> </p><p>"By six years?" </p><p> </p><p>"And I don't let just anyone flirt with my sister, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God, you're a dumbass."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're an idiot, what's your point?" </p><p> </p><p>"You liked him, admit it."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay! He is... He is kind of cute."</p><p> </p><p>"Kind of? Only kind of?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay damn! He's hot, as fuck. And his ass? Spectacular, really, I don't know if makes me horny or jealous."</p><p> </p><p>Jo laughed as she finally made her say it. </p><p> </p><p>"See?" she threw the cloth back at her sister "It wasn't so hard." </p><p> </p><p>"But again, he's my friend's brother. That means he's off limits."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe for you, but not for me."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n deadpaned before taking a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh God, give me patience... Cause if you give me strength I'm becoming a single child."</p><p> </p><p>"What, jealous?"</p><p> </p><p>"In your dreams, Gremlin."</p><p> </p><p>"What's all that chatter?" Ellen interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." both sisters replied in unison. </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>Couple days later, the Winchesters had finished the hunt and came back to the roadhouse. The sisters had a good laugh when they heard about the hunt. </p><p> </p><p>The place was somewhat full at that moment, with a couple hunters, a few regulars from nearby towns, and a bunch of people that just happened to find the place in the middle of a road trip. It slowly died down in a couple hours, until the only people left were Jo, Ellen, y/n, Sam and Dean. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n was stocking bottles behind the counter when a voice caught her by surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"So I have a, and I quote, '<em>spectacular ass</em>', huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"What the-" she stood up so fast she hit her head with a shelf. When she turned and saw Dean, she knew exactly what he was referring to "I'm definitely murdering that bitch in her sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"So it's true that you said it then?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm- I-I..."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>good way of telling on myself, yup. I'm a fucking idiot, aren't I?"</em> she thought, mentally faceslaping herself. </p><p> </p><p>Dean just laughed as he took a seat on the nearest barstool. </p><p> </p><p>"How did you go from Miss I'll-blow-your-face-if-you-move to looking like a stuttering tomato?" he teased. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut your mouth."</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again at her reaction. </p><p> </p><p>"How cute."</p><p> </p><p>"I can and will kick you out." </p><p> </p><p>"Sure you will."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I will."</p><p> </p><p>"Then you wouldn't be able to see this '<em>spectacular ass</em>' anymore."</p><p> </p><p>It took her the entirety of her self control to not commit murder right then and there. He looked so amused by her annoyance. Sam was right, his brother could be nerve wrecking when he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen freckles," she put both hands on the counter and looked at him "do you want to know how it feels to be hit with a bottle? Cause that's what you're gonna get if you keep teasing me."</p><p> </p><p>He rose his hands in innocence. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay, I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>"If that's your way of flirting I got bad news for you..." she joked. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, it isn't. Believe me, you would be blown out. But...like I said the other day, I'm honestly not much in the mood to try and flirt with anyone...I don't know, everything is just..." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I know, it's fine sweetheart don't worry. It's normal when you guys are going through such a thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, just... I <em>want</em> to, but at the same time, I just don't have the energy... I don't know, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you-... Are you apologizing for not flirting with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow. That's like, the first time in my life that that happens."</p><p> </p><p>"What can I say? I'm one of a kind."</p><p> </p><p>She laughed at his remark, which made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his humor, the effects of grief were visible on him. The hint of sadness in his smiles, the subtle dark circles under the eyes, the pained look in the eyes that gave away the never-ending thoughts filled of anger because they left you behind... </p><p> </p><p>She knew how Sam was taking everything, and she was helping him as much as she could. But Dean looked as if he was carrying a huge weight, as if the situation was slowly crushing him and eating him alive. The huntress couldn't help but worry about him, as she herself remembered how hard the first few months of losing a parent were. </p><p> </p><p>Judging by what Sam had told her about Dean, he would bottle everything up until he exploded. And that was never healthy. He would eventually need someone to talk to. Sam would be a really good option, but again, Sam himself told her how Dean barely ever opened up, not even to his own brother. Maybe it was because his brother was someone close to him, and some people didn't like the idea of seeming vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Dean."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out the small note book she used to write down the orders and her pen.</p><p> </p><p>"Your brother has it, but if for some reason you ever come to need it..." she said as she wrote something on the paper. She ripped it from the small notebook and handed it to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this...?" he looked at the paper and then back at her "Is this your number?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I mean, you're my friend's brother, and that kind of makes you a friend too... And, well, I'm always a call away from my friends in case they need something."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." such a nice gesture took him by surprise. It was... Sweet? Yeah, it was sweet of her. She had barely met him, but there she was offering a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on. Sammy had really found a good friend "Thanks." he said as a genuine and soft smile spread on his face.</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>Ash finally finished his demon-tracking thing, and off the brothers went after checking it and saying their goodbies to the Harvelles.</p><p> </p><p>On their way to Sioux Falls, with only the sound of the radio reigning in the silence of the rented car, a thought roamed Dean's mind as he drove. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n received him with open arms just because she was friends with Sam. That's it, that was enough for her to offer her help and support to him. As far as she knew he could be an asshole, or the polar opposite of his brother. Such a nice gesture, out of the blue, from someone he just got introduced to, really caught him off guard. </p><p> </p><p>He kept his right hand on the steering wheel, while he reached for the pocket of his jacket with his left. He took the folded scrap of paper out, fiddling with it as he took a quick look away from the road. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you looking at?" </p><p> </p><p>Dean flinched slightly at the sudden noise, putting the paper back in the pocket. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking."</p><p> </p><p>"About what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing important."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright..."</p><p> </p><p>Sam gave a confused look to his brother before going back to reading the paper he had. </p><p> </p><p>"Your friend is nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Right? I told you you would like her."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. She's..." he drifted his eyes to his left pocket for a second "she's quite nice."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Sorry for taking so long, but a full time job during covid is quite the time and energy draining thing (especially working in fast food). Hope you enjoyed the chapter, stay safe! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bite me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not everything is black or white when it comes to hunting, and you can't trust just anyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Sioux Falls, South Dakota </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam was on his computer, in the living room, when he heard someone coming through the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello? Anyone in here?" y/n's voice called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Sam got up from the chair, and smiled at her as she came into the living room "What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>She was carrying a plastic bag, that she left on the sofa before giving a quick hug to her friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you guys said last week that you would be staying here until the car is fixed. So I decided to come check on you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. How are things at the roadhouse?"</p><p> </p><p>"Boring, it's quiet lately. How are things around here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, boring. Bobby is out, he said he had some stuff to do, and Dean is working on the car day and night."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh poor you..." she reached inside the plastic bag and pulled out some chinese food take away containers "You hungry?"</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>They both ate on the kitchen table as they had a casual convo. He seemed tired, but at least didn't sound as sad as when they last spoke through phone call a couple nights ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, tall bean."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"How are you holding up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well uhm..." he sighed as he looked at his plate "I just wish I didn't pick that fight with him the last time I saw him."</p><p> </p><p>"You had the right to be angry."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but still..." he mindlessly moved the food around with the fork "I spent half my life angry at him, what if he died thinking that I hated him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Honey," she spoke in a soft voice "you had your reasons to be angry at him. But I'm sure he knew you didn't hate him."</p><p> </p><p>"I know... If I just knew that it was gonna be the last time I spoke to him, I wouldn't have fought with him like I did."</p><p> </p><p>"There was no way you could know that. You can't beat yourself up for something that's out of your control."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you're right..."</p><p> </p><p>"How's your brother doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Same as I told you. Now he doesn't even speak about it. You mention dad and he just... He just gets angry. I'm really worried about him."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you gotten him to eat anything yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. He doesn't get away from the car."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, everyone processes grief in a different way, at a different pace."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but, he's gonna end up getting sick."</p><p> </p><p>"Have patience with him sweetheart, it will pass eventually."</p><p> </p><p>"I know it will, but the meantime is..." he sighed again and brought some food to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. You know, I barely ate for weeks, and my mom would see my dad everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"That happened to me at first after Jess died..."</p><p> </p><p>Sam had barely spoken to y/n - or anyone - about his late girlfriend Jessica. Everytime he mentioned her, it would be like: "Oh yes! Jess used to-" and his voice would suddenly turn overwhelmingly sad.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I barely had time to grieve her and then... And then boom, dad's dead too. And killed by the same demon!" tears formed in his eyes as he spoke "It feels like a sick joke."</p><p> </p><p>She put her hand over his and squeezed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"That son of a bitch will get what he deserves, no matter what."</p><p> </p><p>"You can bet on that."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but not until you guys recover from that blow." she said as she stood up from her chair "so finish that food, take a break from researching on that damned laptop, and have some rest. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>A soft smile spread across his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Will do."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you will, cause if I see you on that computer I'm throwing it out the window. Understood?"</p><p> </p><p>Sam chuckled as he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Good." she reached for the plastic bag again, taking out some more containers "I'm gonna take this to your brother, let's see if we can make him eat something." she walked towards the back door, holding carefully the food with one of her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"y/n..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" she opened the door and stopped to look at Sam before stepping out.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>They smiled at each other and then she went outside.</p><p> </p><p>Following the sound of tinkering and some cursing, she reached the part of the salvage yard where the Impala rested. It was still nothing but mere scraps being put together, but at least it didn't look like a beaten up paper bag anymore. Dean's legs peeked from under the car, as the sound of something heavy falling to the floor caused a victorious laugh out of him. </p><p> </p><p>"There you go!"</p><p> </p><p>"Having fun, Winchester?"</p><p> </p><p>The unexpected voice made Dean get out from under the car, rolling the wheeled plank he was laying on until he was out. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" he smiled at her as he sat up "What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>His face, his hands, his arms, and his clothes were covered in dirt, oil, and grease. Even his hair, as short as he kept it, looked a dirty mess. He probably had not even showered for as long as he had stopped eating.</p><p> </p><p>"Things were boring at the roadhouse so I decided to pay you guys a visit. How's the car going?"</p><p> </p><p>"The poor thing looks like an accordion inside." he said as he cleaned the grease of his hands on his shirt "But it's coming together, may take me a month."</p><p> </p><p>"Just a month?" she asked as she gave another look to the car. She had to admit that he had indeed advanced more than she thought it could be possible. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe less."</p><p> </p><p>"Quite the mechanical prodigy, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You could say that." he seconded, pride in his voice "What do you have there?" he asked, pointing to the take away food on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I picked some food on my way here, figured you guys might be hungry. Bobby never has good food in the fridge." she joked to hide the fact she just wanted to make sure the brothers would eat something.</p><p> </p><p>As Sam had warned her, if she directly expressed that she was trying to help them cope, Dean would shut down and refuse the help. So she just had to be subtle. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh... Thank you." he got up and scratched the back of his head as he went to grab the food she was offering him.</p><p> </p><p>"How's your head?"</p><p> </p><p>"Would be better if you didn't attempt to murder me."</p><p> </p><p>"Now we're classifying it as attempted murder?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes we are, you almost gave me a concussion."</p><p> </p><p>"I gave you free beer and bought you food, what else you want from me?"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled as he took a look at the food.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I'll think about it."</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>Y/n found excuses to go visit the brother's every couple days. Bringing something to Bobby, needing to pick up some stuff from there, "I cooked way too much food and it's gonna go to waste, I'll bring it to you"... Everything was a perfect excuse to go and spend some time at Bobby's.</p><p> </p><p>She made sure they both ate, by casually bringing food with her everytime she went. She made sure they slept enough hours, going as far as slipping a couple sleeping pills from the drugstore in the food she made one time so they would get knocked out and finally sleep properly more than 3 hours for the first time since the accident. She even managed to get them distracted and have some laughs a couple times with shitty horror movies she found at Blockbuster.</p><p> </p><p>She knew they probably wouldn't talk much, but that didn't matter. She just wanted to, at least, keep them healthy and as happy as she could so they had less things to struggle with. When they were ready to talk to someone, she would also be there if they wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>It went on for the next four weeks. It didn't miraculously heal all the emotional damage they were going through, but hell, did it help to cope. Sam quickly knew what she was doing, and honestly, he couldn't be more grateful for the help. The Winchesters had never had healthy copying mechanisms, so someone helping them was like a breath of fresh air. Dean didn't quite catch on, as planned, but he warmed up to y/n. He thought she was quite a good friend to have around.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and y/n were talking in the kitchen as they set the table for the food she bought. It was dark outside, as dinner time approached. </p><p> </p><p>"... Yeah, that sounds like a werewolf."</p><p> </p><p>"Right? I haven't caught one since last winter." she said as she put the plates on the table. </p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna check it out then?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's worth a shot, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"The lunar phases and how the bodies were found fits a werewolf, so yeah it could be worth."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll leave tomorrow morning."</p><p> </p><p>"It's quite the ride, you got everything?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I-"</p><p> </p><p>She got interrupted by Dean entering the kitchen through the back door. </p><p> </p><p>"Harvelle!" his face lit up as he saw she came visit.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey freckles." she greeted him as she smiled "Working on the car late again?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's almost ready. You'll see, she's good as new." he sounded so proud of his handy work "Is that chicken I smell?"</p><p> </p><p>"nah ah ah" she stopped him, standing between the table and him "Where do you think you're going?"</p><p> </p><p>"To eat?"</p><p> </p><p>"You smell of motor oil and sweat, and are covered head to toe in dirt."</p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"You dirty bastard! Go take a shower."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious right now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do I look like I'm joking?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh c'mon! I-" he cut himself off, the scowl on her face making him second guess if he really wanted to object "Okay, whatever." he admitted his defeat as he rolled his eyes, walking upstairs so he could have a shower.</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>There was barely any food left on the table after a while. Dean proudly told them what was left to do on the Impala, but neither of them barely understood a word that came out of his mouth. Sam then asked y/n about her upcoming hunt, and she told them all the info she had gathered.</p><p> </p><p>"It happened two months ago and last month, so it should be happening again soon."</p><p> </p><p>"You leaving for Wyoming then?" Dean asked after biting into a chicken wing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'll spend the night here and hop in the car in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you don't want a hand?" asked Sam.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, it's just one werewolf. It will probably be quick."</p><p> </p><p>"You never know."</p><p> </p><p>"If something happens I have you on speed dial, big boy."</p><p> </p><p>Sam smiled in response. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Harvelle, did you find the movie I told you?" Dean asked as he discarded the small bone of the wing on the pile of chicken bones.</p><p> </p><p>"In fact, I did. The guy was shocked that I wanted it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling you, it's so bad you can't even imagine."</p><p> </p><p>"I know! I watched it last night. It was horrendous, I laughed so hard I woke my sister up."</p><p> </p><p>"The part with the teens on the boat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>They both chuckled as they recalled the movie. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>These brains don't satisfy me, I need more!</em>" he imitated the bog monster's voice, making y/n laugh loudly.</p><p> </p><p>They started imitating phrases from the movie, as they laughed at their really awful impersonations.</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Mayoworth, Wyoming</em></strong>. </p><p> </p><p>Almost ten hours after departing from Sioux Falls, including a couple stops to rest, eat, and use the bathroom, y/n finally arrived at the town. It was almost 10 pm when she got to the nearest motel and got a room.</p><p> </p><p>She spent the following day researching on her computer, awaiting for the perfect lunar phase that would take place the next day. She was about to close the computer and go to bed, when she received a mail from Ash.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hey y/n,</em></p><p><em>This popped up while I was looking for something. Looks interesting enough, in case you want something to do after Wyoming. Ellen may have killed me before you come back, I'll tell you later. Have fun!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Linked in the mail were various articles about strange decapitations, and animals that appeared drained of blood; all in the same city. </p><p> </p><p>She checked the hour on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, they're probably awake..." she thought ouloud as she dialed Sam's number.</p><p> </p><p>It took more tones that normal, but just as she was about to hang up and try tomorrow someone picked it up. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Harvelle." a cheerful Dean greeted.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean? What are you doing with your brother's phone?"</p><p> </p><p>"He went to the bathroom, and I saw the phone ringing with your name on the screen." he explained "Why are you calling? Missing us already?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut your mouth." she was glad to hear him in such a great mood "I got sent a lead of some weird shit going on in Montana, and thought that maybe you two wanted something to do."</p><p> </p><p>"You called just in time then. I just finished fixing my car."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup."</p><p> </p><p>"Dean! That's amazing, can't wait to see it in it's full glory."</p><p> </p><p>"I can assure you, it looks almost as spectacular as my ass."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please not again..." why did she ever tell that to Jo?</p><p> </p><p>"If you think I'm letting you forget about that, you're so wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Jo did me dirty okay? Please, forget about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you don't really think it? You're breaking my heart, Harvelle."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay fuck off!" she got frustrated, as she hated being teased "You think it's funny?"</p><p> </p><p>"Very." he answered as he chuckled lightly. </p><p> </p><p>"You know what? Bite me."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, if you're asking so nicely..." </p><p> </p><p>"No!" </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help but laugh. He was such a damn dumbass, but hearing him in such a good mood was releaving.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, I'm emailing everything to your brother. Talk to you later, Dean."</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck with the werewolf."</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>24 hours later, the moon was on it's prime moment for the werewolf to come out. The locations in which the previous bodies had been found left her with a radius of about 3 miles to cover. </p><p> </p><p>Hours passed as she investigated the zone, street by street. The only thing she had found so far was some drunken men who didn't know where they were going.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have much time left, and was about to give up the search for the night when a loud crash alerted her. It sounded like glass, probably a window. The crash was followed by screams. Jackpot. </p><p> </p><p>The huntress ran, following the sound until she reached a nearby home. One of the windows was smashed, with blood scattered over the shards. She jumped inside as she pointed with her gun. </p><p> </p><p>A body laid on the floor, chest torn open. The creature growled as he tried to attack a young girl. She histerically tried to hit the creature with a fireplace poker as she screamed with terror from the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Dog face!" the huntress called out to grab the monster's attention "dinnertime's over."</p><p> </p><p>The werewolf didn't hesitate, throwing himself at y/n and ready to bite her head off. When he was close enough, his jaws wide open, she pulled the trigger. The silver bullet went straight through his skull, making him drop dead on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The young girl cried and trembled, as she crawled backwards until her back hit the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's alright..." y/n spoke in her softest voice as she tried to calm the traumatized teen down.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get near me!" the teen held the fireplace poke in front of herself with trembling hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen," y/n slowly put the gun back in the holster she carried "I am not gonna hurt you, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n stopped in her tracks, as the teen still didn't want to put the poke down. </p><p> </p><p>"W-what was- what was t-that thing?!" </p><p> </p><p>"A werewolf."</p><p> </p><p>"A-a... A..."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, it sounds crazy."</p><p> </p><p>"I-it..." the teen was barely able to speak between sobs and the shock "It broke in... I was watching a movie with Mark and... And..." the teen looked over to the torn body of the guy the werewolf attacked first. She squeaked as she started crying harder, dropping the poke so she could cover her face with her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n got down to her knees and close to the girl. She had some blood splattered over her pijamas, face, and hair. Her arm seemed to be bleeding. </p><p> </p><p>"Did that thing harm you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm-" the girl looked up from her hands "Y-yes, it bit me in the arm."</p><p> </p><p>"It..."a really bad feeling took over the huntress as she heard that "it bit you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I think so." the girl nodded as she sniffed. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh God please let it be but a scratch, not an actual-</em>" y/n thought as she went to examine the arm. Despair and defeat washed over her as she saw the big bite mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it bad?" the trembling voice of the teen pulled y/n out of her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh- no, no honey. We'll take you to the hospital."</p><p> </p><p>The girl sobbed in response. </p><p> </p><p>It was but a teenager, scared and traumatized, y/n didn't have the heart to do it. But if she didn't, the teen would eventually transform and kill people, without even knowing it. Another hunter would come and do it anyways. </p><p> </p><p>"This can't be real..." the teen babbled "This has to be a nightmare..."</p><p> </p><p>An idea popped into y/n's head as she heard that. </p><p> </p><p>"It is. It is a nightmare."</p><p> </p><p>"Right? Werewolves don't even exist!" the teen hold onto that thought as if it was a lifeline "I have to wake up. Mark is gonna laugh at me when I tell him..." </p><p> </p><p>"Just close your eyes, you'll wake up soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes..." she took a shaky breath and closed her eyes "I have to wake up..."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n pulled out her gun, her hand slightly trembling. She couldn't believe she was about to do it. But she had to. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry..." y/n said under her breath as she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>The motel room door closed with a slam, and y/n laid her back against it. She slid down until she sat on the floor, hugging her knees as she broke down crying. </p><p> </p><p>That had been, without question, the hardest decision she had to make in all her years as a hunter. The scared face of the girl, the bang of the gun, her lifeless body... Those things were gonna haunt her for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>Hours passed, the night gave way to the day, and the sun rose in the sky. The birds sang outside as y/n finally calmed down and stopped bawling. Her eyes were swollen and red as she stood up and went to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>As much as she scrubbed in the shower, it felt as if that girl's blood wouldn't leave her skin. Y/n gave up after half an hour, finished the shower and went straight to sleep, taking some sleeping pills beforehand so she would be knocked out for God knows how many hours. </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Red lodge, Montana </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Winchesters returned to their motel room from the trip to the morgue. Turns out that the latest decapitated head was a vampire's head. What were the odds. Maybe two vampire nests were fighting, or another hunter was already there. They had some theories, but nothing solid. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll call y/n." said Sam as he took his jacket off "She might know something." he fished his phone from one of the pockets in his pants "Ah damn it, my phone is dead" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll call her." said Dean as he pulled his phone out. </p><p> </p><p>"You have her number?" Sam shot his brother a confused look. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Dean put the phone to his ear, waiting for a response. </p><p> </p><p>"w-... How-... Since when do you have her number?" did his brother, by any chance, get her number as he usually got women's numbers? He really hoped that wasn't the case. </p><p> </p><p>Dean ignored the question, turning around as y/n picked up the call. She grunted instead of saying hi. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow, I thought this was y/n Harvelle's phone, not Chewbacca's."</p><p> </p><p>"Bitch..." she grunted with a raspy and groggy voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Sleeping at such hours?" </p><p> </p><p>"I went hunting last night, remember?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh right, the werewolf. Did you get it?" </p><p> </p><p>"You could say that... What time is it anyway?" she changed the subject. </p><p> </p><p>"Seven thirty."</p><p> </p><p>"p.m.?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you see the sun outside?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm..." there was a pause, with some rustling of the sheets that indicated she was moving to check "No."</p><p> </p><p>"There you have your answer then, sleepy head."</p><p> </p><p>"Shove a gun up your ass and spare me the sarcasm, would ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! No need to get all agresive. You get very grumpy when you wake up, did you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh bite me."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, if you're into that..."</p><p> </p><p>"Dumbass..." she said under her breath as she let out a sigh "Anyways, why are you calling?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well, we're in Montana, with the case you sent us."</p><p> </p><p>"How is it going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good, good. We just came back from the morgue, checked out the severed head. And guess what?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a pussy that you threw up?" she teased.</p><p> </p><p>"No, in fact it was Sam that almost threw up."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh!" Sam protested in the back. </p><p> </p><p>"But yeah, it was the head of a vampire."</p><p> </p><p>"You kidding?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, we wanted to ask you if you knew about vampire nests around here, or other hunters that may have taken the case."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry sweetheart, I have no idea. I'll ask my mother when I call her later."</p><p> </p><p>"Great, thanks. Talk to you later, Harvelle."</p><p> </p><p>"Bye freckles."</p><p> </p><p>Dean put the phone back in his pocket as the call ended. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's go to that bar, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p><strong><em>Mayoworth, Wyoming</em></strong> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n was packing up, making sure she didn't leave anything behind. Her phone rested on the nightstand, with the speaker on so she could talk to her mother while packing everything.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it would b-" y/n cut herself off as her phone vibrated with another incoming call "Hey mom, let me call you back. I got another call."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure honey, don't worry. Love you."</p><p> </p><p>"Love you."</p><p> </p><p>She hung up and answered the other call.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey big boy, what's up?" she greeted Sam.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey y/n, I need to ask you something."</p><p> </p><p>"it's everything alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah... It's just... We were investigating, and crossed paths with this other hunter. He's the one that has been killing the vampires."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, are guys teaming up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kind of? We saved him from a vampire, and him and Dean are celebrating at the bar."</p><p> </p><p>"And you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, decapitating someone isn't exactly my idea of something to celebrate, so I'm back at the motel. And there's something about that guy that just..."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't trust him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not much. Wanted to ask if you knew him."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, lots of hunters frequent the bar, so probably. What's the name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gordon, Gordon Walker."</p><p> </p><p>"You have to be joking." she pinched the bridge of her nose. Out of the thousands upon thousands of hunters in North America, they had to go and cross paths with that psicho.</p><p> </p><p>"You know him?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's quite the regular. He's a really good hunter, but he's not right in the head."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look, just... Leave him be. You and Dean pick your things up and get the fuck away from him."</p><p> </p><p>"y/n, is he dangerous?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Trust me on this Sam, get away from him."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell Dean when he comes back, and we'll g-" he was interrupted by a loud noise of something smashing. The phone fell to the floor and a heavy <em>thud</em> followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam?" she got a bad feeling "Sam, are you alright?" there was no response "Sam!" she called out with despair as the phone got hung up. Her mind went directly to the worst posible escenarios.</p><p> </p><p>She inmediatly called Ash, as she quickly threw everything in her bag and ran to the car. </p><p> </p><p>"y/n! Nice to h-"</p><p> </p><p>"Get me the location of Sam's phone." she cut him off as she threw her bag in the trunk of the car.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sam's phone Ash, now!" anxiety slowly took over her as she got into the driver seat and started the car, throwing her phone on the shotgun seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay, give me a second."</p><p> </p><p>She got out of the parking lot as fast as she could, flooring it as soon as she got to the road.</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Red Lodge, Montana</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>With barely any gas left in the tank, and the engine about to collapse, y/n was able to reach Red Lodge in two hours and a half. She had been trying to contact Dean, but his phone was dead, and Sam's phone had been turned off. </p><p> </p><p>Dean opened the door of the room, as someone knocked. </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n?" he got really confused to see her there. </p><p> </p><p>"Dean!" she got so relieved to see him safe and sound "Thank God, you're alright."</p><p> </p><p>"What- what do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>She went into the room, and Dean closed the door behind them. </p><p> </p><p>"I was talking with Sam on the phone, suddenly a lot of noise happened and the call got cut off."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it was a couple hours ago. I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Harvelle?" a voice interrupted her, which made her turn around.</p><p> </p><p>"Walker." her voice turned sour. </p><p> </p><p>"You're quite far away from your bar, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You two know each other?" asked Dean.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a regular at the roadhouse." she explained "Anyways, that doesn't matter right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what- what were you saying about Sam?"</p><p> </p><p>"We were talking, and suddenly-"</p><p> </p><p>The door opened again, Sam coming in.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam!" she couldn't help but go an hug it. He was alive and without a scratch.</p><p> </p><p>"y/n?"</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell happened to you? I thought the worst when the call got cut off."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I-" he stopped himself as he saw Gordon was in the room with them "Can I talk to you guys outside?" he asked as he pointed to y/n and Dean.</p><p> </p><p>The trio got out of the room, away from prying ears.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is going on here?" Dean was really confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I found the nest."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" both Dean and y/n asked in unison, alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, they found me. Took me away when I was talking to you." he explained, referring to y/n.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you get out? How many'd you kill?" Dean asked. </p><p> </p><p>"None."</p><p> </p><p>"Did they just let you go or what?" y/n asked</p><p> </p><p>"That's... exactly what they did. Dean, listen, we should rethink this hunt."</p><p> </p><p>"what?"</p><p> </p><p>"They're not like other vampires, they don't kill people."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you out of your mind?" Dean couldn't believe his brother was suggesting such a thing "How do they stay alive then? Or undead. Or whatever the hell they are."</p><p> </p><p>"The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood."</p><p> </p><p>"And you believed them?" </p><p> </p><p>Sam opened his arms, showing that no harm had been done to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Look at me, Dean. They let me go without a scratch."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, so you're saying... No, man, no way."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually," y/n chimed in the conversation "I've been studying about creatures my whole life guys, and vampires could technically survive off of animal blood." she explained "It would greatly weaken them, but it's possible."</p><p> </p><p>"No, this... It just doesn't make sense!" Dean was about to get a headache "Look, I don't know why they let you go, Sammy. And I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em." </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job." </p><p> </p><p>"No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil!" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them." </p><p> </p><p>"No, Dean, hold up. Sam is right."</p><p> </p><p>"You believe all this vegetarian vampires bullshit Harvelle?" </p><p> </p><p>"Think about it! The only human deaths reported have been the decapitated vampires, and the only things that have been found drained of blood have been cattle."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no. I don't know what has gotten into you two, but monsters are monsters."</p><p> </p><p>"No Dean, maybe this time they're not."</p><p> </p><p>"Sam, Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man, he knows." </p><p> </p><p>"Gordon."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Harvelle, Gordon."</p><p> </p><p>"You taking his word for it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"He's really bad news Dean."</p><p> </p><p>"No he's not."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes he is!" she became infuriated. Gordon was a straight up sadic, and everyone that worked with him ended up hurt or dead. </p><p> </p><p>"And how do you know?" he didn't know why, but the fact that where he put his trust was being questioned irritated him, making him angry. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I know him! He's not right in the fucking head."</p><p> </p><p>"Well that's your opinion. I trust him."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't just go and trust people you just met!"</p><p> </p><p>"If it is like that, then why should we even trust you in the first place?"</p><p> </p><p>She was left speechless. Those words had been such a low blow. </p><p> </p><p>"Dean-"</p><p> </p><p>"No Sam." he cut his brother off "You both are saying I shouldn't trust Gordon, but did I say something to you when you became besties in no time with a girl you met in the middle of the road?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've known y/n for months, you've known Gordon for a couple hours!" Sam was getting frustrated with his brother's behavior "You don't think I can see what this is?" </p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one." </p><p> </p><p>Judging by the change in Dean's face, Sam had just hit bullseye. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Sam." he clenched his jaw and his fists. </p><p> </p><p>"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day." </p><p> </p><p>"You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this." </p><p> </p><p>"Dad's dead! And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory." </p><p> </p><p>Dean's whole body tensed. Y/n quickly put herself in front of Sam, blocking the punch that Dean tried to throw and pushing him back with a hit on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright! That's. It. I'm not gonna sit around while you throw all your bullshit on your brother. Sam is also going through the same thing, you know?" her words were harsh, as she practically lectured Dean for his behavior "Not only has he had to endure you going in a coma and then your father dying, but on top of that he has also had to worry about his fucking dumb ass brother not wanting to cope like a normal fucking human being!" </p><p> </p><p>"I-" </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" she shut Dean down "You slap on this big fake smile and make silly little jokes, but you ain't fooling anyone. Your brother has been trying to help you, to reach out to you, but noooo. You are the big manly man that isn't affected by nothing, aren't you? Well, bad news pretty boy, you are fucking human too! And I'm not about to let my friend get hurt by your fucking stubbornness."</p><p> </p><p>Both brothers were left speechless for a moment. Sam didn't expect her to go off like that, defending him like her life depended on it. She wasn't wrong, and said a lot of things that himself wanted to say, but with way harder words than he planned to use. Dean just looked like someone had straight up slapped him across the face. </p><p> </p><p>"You..." he tried to process everything that had been just thrown at him "You two do whatever the hell you want."</p><p> </p><p>Dean turned around and went back to the room, leaving Sam and y/n alone. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" she asked him, notoriously calmer than a second ago. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... You?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Sorry for lashing out like that."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine. H-" </p><p> </p><p>"Gordon is gone." announced Dean as he came back "And he stole the car keys."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he did, that asshole..." y/n rolled her eyes "Sam, do you remember where the nest was?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I was blindfolded. But..." he thought about the route the vampires took him through "They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and we hit the bridge." </p><p> </p><p>"Brilliant, let's get in my car."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait." Dean called out, making them stop and look at him "I'm coming with you. If Gordon is the bad guy, you'll need help. If the vampires are the bad guys, you'll also need help."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Dean had really fucked up with what he said. She went from being this nice and funny woman to cold as ice, and it was obvious in her face that she got hurt by his words earlier. </p><p> </p><p>The trio hopped in the car, and y/n had some trouble to start it. The engine finally came to life, as so did the dashboard warning lights. Dean could see them from his seat at the back. The engine was basically really close to death as it had been badly overheated, the effects of it still affecting the car. </p><p> </p><p>It then clicked into place. From where she was to where they were would have taken her a good 4 hours. To be able to arrive in such little time as she did, she would have had to floor the pedal and not lift her foot up until she arrived at the motel. Not only was that dangerous, but absolutely crazy. </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>The trio finally reached the farm, and found Gordon already inside. </p><p> </p><p>He had a woman, who Sam recognized as the leader of the nest, tied down to a chair. She seemed to be in excruciating pain, tired and worn out. Gordon dipped a knife in a jar full of really old blood, and then proceeded to do a cut across the woman's chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi guys," he greeted the trio "C'mon in." </p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean got really taken aback by the scene. He really was a mad man, wasn't he. </p><p> </p><p>"Gordon, what's going on?" </p><p> </p><p>"He's a sadistic little piece of shit, that's what's going on Dean."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh c'mon Harvelle, don't be so mean. I'm just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you?" he asked the last part as he pressed the blood-coated knife to her throath, making her clench her jaw "You guys wanna help?" </p><p> </p><p>"Look, man-" </p><p> </p><p>"Grab a knife, I was about to start with the fingers." he offered as he dragged the knife along her arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Sam and y/n were right about him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm completely chill, Dean."</p><p> </p><p>"Gordon, put the knife down." Sam tried to reason as he stepped forward. Dean put a hand to his chest to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like it's Sam here who needs to chill."</p><p> </p><p>"Just step away from her alright?" </p><p> </p><p>"You're right, Sam. I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery." he left the knife on the table and replaced it with a machete, which he showed with pride to his guests "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane." </p><p> </p><p>He went to turn towards Lenore, but Sam stepped in between. </p><p> </p><p>"Gordon, I'm letting her go."</p><p> </p><p>Gordon pointed the machete at Sam's chest, stopping him from moving. The click of y/n's gun being loaded followed suit, pointing it at Gordon. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean knew everything was getting out of hand. If only he had listened to his brother's warning. </p><p> </p><p>"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean. No shades of gray."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I hear ya. And I know how you feel."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you?" </p><p> </p><p>"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this one..." </p><p> </p><p>"Ain't no damn vampire killed his sister!" y/n revealed, focusing her aim on Gordon "He did that himself."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Dean looked at her in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>"Looks like someone likes to eavesdrop while they serve drinks."</p><p> </p><p>"So it's true."</p><p> </p><p>Gordon let out a sinister laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"yeah Dean, she's right. That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down, and I killed her myself."</p><p> </p><p>"How could you? She was your sister!" </p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you."</p><p> </p><p>"So you knew all along, then?" Sam asked "You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle. And you just didn't care."</p><p> </p><p>"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it." </p><p> </p><p>He grabed Sam's arm, slicing the knife across it. Inmediatly after, he laid the knife against his throat, dragging him towards Lenore and protecting himself from getting shot. Dean pulled his gun, aiming at Gordon with y/n. </p><p> </p><p>"Let him go, now!" </p><p> </p><p>"Relax. If I wanted to kill him he'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point." Sam's blood dripped down on Lenore's face, who hissed as her fangs came out "You guys think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty."</p><p> </p><p>Lenore controlled herself, retracting her fangs and turning her face away.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no..." she sounded exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>"You hear that Gordon?" </p><p> </p><p>"No! No!" she resisted. </p><p> </p><p>Sam pushed the knife away from his throat, and Gordon away from him and Lenore. </p><p> </p><p>"We're done here." Sam said before untying Lenore and picking her up. </p><p> </p><p>"Sam, Dean, get her out of here." </p><p> </p><p>The brothers nodded an obeyed her, walking away towards the exit. Gordon tried to follow, but y/n got in his way, gun raised at his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't even try." y/n warned him. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wanna find out?" </p><p> </p><p>Their bodies were tense, ready to jump at any given moment. A distant sudden noise made y/n break visual contact, losing her concentration, and Gordon used that error to attack. </p><p> </p><p>She managed to shoot him, the bullet brushing his hand and leaving a wound that made him drop the machete. </p><p> </p><p>"You bitch!" he managed to disarm her, both of them starting a brawl. </p><p> </p><p>Punches flew here and there. She pushed him away, giving herself enough time to get her pocket knife out. He laughed when he saw it, grabbing the machete from the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Hope you said your goodbyes before coming in here."</p><p> </p><p>"Go to hell, Walker."</p><p> </p><p>They circled each other, until he attacked and the brawl resumed. Y/n tried to keep her distance from the machete, irritating him as she dodged attack after attack. He lost concentration for a second, leaving one of his shoulders unprotected. </p><p> </p><p>In one quick motion, she stabbed the knife deep into his shoulder, making him cry out in pain. She jumped back, but she wasn't quick enough and the machete sliced across her abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>"Son of a bitch!" </p><p> </p><p>She tried to go as far from him as she could, having lost her knife in that last hit and her gun being too far away from her. She got cornered against a wall.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon was about to attack with the machete when the big jar of dead man's blood crashed against his head, stunning him. Dean disarmed him and pinned him against the wall, away from y/n.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing, man? You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here." Gordon said, his voice raspy as Dean's arm chocked his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not like your brother. You're a killer. Like me." Gordon said as a smirk crossed his face.</p><p> </p><p>Dean kicked Gordon down, hauled him up against the wall, and elbowed him in the face, knocking him out. He then pinned Gordon under his elbow, and slammed Gordon's head into another wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry. My bad." he said, before throwing the unconscious man on the chair. </p><p> </p><p>"Dean, what-" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Harvelle." he approached her, big smile on his face. Beating Gordon up felt good "Did you really think we were gonna leave you behind?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-..." the adrenaline was quickly leaving her, the injures of the fight hurting like hell itself "I had it under control..." She grunted as she spoke, having to lean part of her weight against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sure. What happened?" his smile quickly disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>"I got distracted and... And he disarmed me... I had to use my pocket knife."</p><p> </p><p>She had an arm over her abdomen, and pain painted across her face. She was leaning too much on the wall, and was slightly doubling over. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Just a scratch..." </p><p> </p><p>"Let me see."</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing Dean, really." she stepped away from him "I'm f-" she lost her balance as soon as she got away from the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha." he caught her as soon as she stumbled over, noticing the blood that stained her arm and shirt "Y/n, you're bleeding, a lot. Let me take a look."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine..."</p><p> </p><p>He helped her walk towards the table, where she sat and slowly lifted the torn and blood-stained shirt just enough so he could see the cut. She grimaced as her every move hurt. </p><p> </p><p>"It's about 5 inches long, doesn't seem too deep." he observed "Dont move much, apply pressure, and I'll patch you up at the motel."</p><p> </p><p>She just nodded, putting her hand back over her wound. </p><p> </p><p>"What do we do with your best friend there?" she pointed to Gordon with her head. She was definitely salty over what happened earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"I have an idea."</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>The sun started to come out just as Dean finished tying Gordon to the chair. Sam came in. </p><p> </p><p>"What did I miss?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not much." replied y/n "Lenore got out okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. All of 'em did."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I guess our work here is done." Dean said, before noticing that Gordon started to regain consciousness "How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>"All right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you."</p><p> </p><p>"Or not." added y/n. </p><p> </p><p>"Shall we go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet Sammy." Dean looked at his hand, as if inspecting it. He then closed it into a fist and punched Gordon square in the middle of the face, throwing him to the floor "Okay, let's go." </p><p> </p><p>Y/n got down from the table, but the sudden movement made her very dizzy and her vision blurry. The fact that she had not eaten anything in the last 48 hours affected way too negatively to the loss of blood she was experiencing. </p><p> </p><p>She stumbled over thin air, but got caught once more by Dean before she could hit the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Easy there."</p><p> </p><p>"y/n, what's wrong?" Sam got alarmed when he noticed the state his friend was in. </p><p> </p><p>"She got hurt." Dean explained. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"No you're not."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just go, okay? I-" she barely put her foot forwards and lost her balance again. If it weren't for Dean's arm already holding her, she would have fallen face first. </p><p> </p><p>"So <em>I</em> am the stubborn one, huh?" he teased before swiftly picking her up in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" she didn't expect to suddenly be in someone's arms "Let me down!" </p><p> </p><p>"Third time's the charm, and I'm not gonna let you fall to the floor." he said as he walked towards the exit "Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The trio entered the motel room, Dean carefully putting y/n on one of the beds. </p><p> </p><p>"Sammy, go and buy food and something to drink, she's gonna need it." Dean commanded as he threw the car keys to his brother "And more bandages."</p><p> </p><p>"Got it." he nodded and went back to the car, leaving Dean and y/n in the room. </p><p> </p><p>Dean got everything ready and dragged a chair next to the bed, so he could sit in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, take your shirt off."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah woah Woah, just like that? Not even gonna buy me a drink first?" </p><p> </p><p>The ghost of a smile crossed his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone got their sense of humor back."</p><p> </p><p>"Must be the loss of blood."</p><p> </p><p>She took the shirt off, which at that point was soaked in blood, and tossed it to the floor. Dean examined it before starting to clean it. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, good news is, we won't have to take you to the hospital. The bleeding has slowed down to almost a stop, and the cut was clean and not deep enough to do serious damage."</p><p> </p><p>"Yay me." she deadpaned. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna clean it up, okay? Might hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a hunter too, remember? It's not my first rodeo, I can handle it."</p><p> </p><p>He carefully cleaned the wound and around it, not wanting to leave room to an infection. They stayed silent for what felt like hours, as he was concentrated on the wound. A thought roamed his head again and again, making him feel guilty. </p><p> </p><p>"You know," he broke the silence "What I said earlier..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really think that." </p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you say it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Look, it was out of place, I know. It's just-... I don't really..."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled briefly. He was trying so hard to say 'I'm sorry' without actually saying it that he was gonna pull a muscle or something. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Dean." he looked up to her for a second, relieved she was smiling, before resuming his work "I'm... I'm sorry too. I lashed out at you."</p><p> </p><p>"No no, it's fine... You made some points."</p><p> </p><p>They stayed silent for another moment, this silence being way less tense. Her whole body tensed for a second, as the wound itched like crazy. </p><p> </p><p>"You know," she broke the silence this time, a grunt coming out of her "you have quite delicate hands for a hunter."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, cars aren't the only thing I know how to fix."</p><p> </p><p>"Mechanic, nurse, hunter... You're a whole pack, aren't you." </p><p> </p><p>A smirk crossed his face as his ego enjoyed the small push. </p><p> </p><p>"You're all done, now let's get you some bandages."</p><p> </p><p>"Won't I need stitches, doctor?" </p><p> </p><p>"Luckily no, but you have to be careful with moving."</p><p> </p><p>"Sir yes sir."</p><p> </p><p>He picked up the rolled bandages, and started carefully enveloping it around her. </p><p> </p><p>"That's a nice tattoo you have there."</p><p> </p><p>It took her a moment to think about what tattoo he could be referring to. There was only one he could half see from where he was standing. Part of her underboob tattoo. </p><p> </p><p>"You perv, I thought you were healing me, not looking at my boobs."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! It's not my fault the wound is close to..." he peeked at her bra again "well, close to <em>that</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, suuure." she teased</p><p> </p><p>"Look, it's not me who decided to go against a machete with a damned pocket knife and got injured."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fair point."</p><p> </p><p>"You got anymore tattoos?" </p><p> </p><p>"A couple. But I don't show those until the second date, freckles."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled unvoluntarily as he rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You're all done for now." he announced as he finished setting the bandage "You want me to go grab some clothes from your car?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I was thinking of just staying like this." her words were heavy with sarcasm. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that's fine by me. Won't hear me complain." </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sioux Falls, South Dakota </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The trío stayed in Montana for the day, and the next morning they set off to Bobby's. It took them most of the day, but they came in right as the sun was setting. They parked the cars and got in, had a quick dinner and crashed there for the night. </p><p> </p><p>It was about 3 in the morning when y/n got woken up by a nightmare. Her last hunt replayed in her head again and again. She lost all hope of sleeping more hours, the face of the teen haunting her. She got up and silently went down to the kitchen. She took a glass and filled it with tap water, noticing a dim light in the salvage yard through the window. </p><p> </p><p>"What the..." she got outside and followed the light, reaching the zone where they had parked the cars when they arrived. </p><p> </p><p>The hood of y/n's car was open, with a light hanging from the corner. Dean was doubled over, tinkering with the insides. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>The sudden voice behind him made Dean jump as he turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus christ!" </p><p> </p><p>"Woah Woah, easy there." she chuckled as she saw him near a heart attack. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't walk up to people like that in the middle of the night, you'll kill someone."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, did I scare ya?" she teased him, receiving a mocking face in response. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here at this hour, Harvelle?" </p><p> </p><p>"I can't sleep. What are <em>you</em> doing here at this hour, Winchester?" </p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't sleep either." he turned around and resumed what he was doing with the car. </p><p> </p><p>"And you decided to come and screw my car up?" </p><p> </p><p>"I was checking my car, and yours was right next to it. Guessed you might need a check up."</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice of you, Dean." she walked up to him, peeking at his work "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing..." he reached for something, and then went back up as he looked at the engine "When was the last time you checked the radiator fluid?" </p><p> </p><p>"The what?" </p><p> </p><p>He looked at her in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you checked the oil?" she did an ankward smile in response that told him she had never done it "the transmission? The brakes?" she shook her head no "Have you checked anything ever?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey I told you! I know how to drive a car, but I have no idea how to take care of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Not even basic stuff?" </p><p> </p><p>"Look, I just fill the tank, cross my fingers, and bring the car to Bobby when it stops working."</p><p> </p><p>"You have to be kidding me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm serious!" </p><p> </p><p>"Remind me to never let you take my car."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm sorry, not everyone can be mister perfect mechanic you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay, I'm sorry." he rose his hands in innocence "It's just- how can you not know? It's basic stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody ever taught me, and I've never been able to learn it by myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that we can fix."</p><p> </p><p>He scooted over to the side, signaling her to get beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"What, you're gonna teach me?" it was 3 a.m., in the middle of a salvage yard, and she was wearing a big shirt and her very old pajama pants. It was quite the weird setting for mechanics 101.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't sleep, you can't sleep, and your car needs to be taken care of."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair point."</p><p> </p><p>She got beside him as he started explaining to her how to check various fluids and things that apparently needed to be checked fairly often. It was quite the unique way to spend a sleepless night, but it helped them both to keep their heads distracted. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It can eat you up, drive you crazy. When you let it take over you, bad things happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Impala zoomed down a two lane blacktop. As per usual, Dean drove and Sam was in the passenger seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, Sam, I'm begging you. This is stupid." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Going to visit Mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave! There- there was no body left after the fire." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She has a headstone." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met." the plan that his brother was being so insistent on didn't amuse Dean in the slightest "So you wanna, go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger? Come on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not about a body, or, or, a casket. It's about her memory, okay?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Her memory." he scoffed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And after Dad it just... just feels like the right thing to do." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The roadhouse?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. I mean, we could pay them a visit. Check on y/n, see how she's doing after the fight with Gordon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I spoke with her yesterday. She's healing up perfectly, but Ellen gave her the scolding of a lifetime."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, uh... we haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If they knew something about it she would call us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, fine." he had run out of excuses "God, you're so friggin' annoying..." he said under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Harvelle's Roadhouse, Nebraska</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that everything?" y/n asked as she revised the list she had in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. If you're able to go without hurting yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The huntress groaned as she rolled her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom, are you really gonna be giving me shit for this scratch until the end of times?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm your mother, I have the right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n let out an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever... Jo, let's go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both sisters got in Ellen's pick up truck and off they went to the nearest town, Lincoln. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I swear to God," y/n said as she drove "Mom hasn't been this annoying in ages."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You came back home looking like you had been mauled by a bull." Jo responded as she read the list "What did you expect?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kinda. What happened to you in that last hunt anyways?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you, Sam was in danger and I ran to help."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What were they hunting?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There was nothing to hunt in the end. You remember Gordon?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gordon Walker? The murderhobo?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That one. We kind of got into a fight with him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>He</em> was the one that injured you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That son of a-!" the sole idea made Jo furious "If he sets foot on the bar again, I swear..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n chuckled as she remembered the end of the fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, he got what he deserved. Dean gave him quite the beating."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does mom know?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I told her everything. She was fuming, had to physically stop her from going out to look for him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That I would pay to see."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The back of the pick up was filled with boxes and all kind of stock for the bar. Jo struggled to set one last box at the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, with that we got everything." y/n confirmed as she crossed out the last item on the list "We have to go buy some groceries and we can head back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I drive this time?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure." she threw the keys over to Jo, who caught them mid air "Don't make us crash Gremlin." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo did a mocking face to her in response, as she went over to the driver's side. Y/n stuck her tongue out, mocking her sister back, as she walked over to the passenger side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The huntress was about to get in the car, when she felt as if something was off. She stopped for a moment, wondering if maybe she forgot something. She looked around, seeing only people going on with their lifes around town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on loser, what you waiting for?" Jo's voice brought y/n back "Get in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm coming, I'm coming." she jumped into the passenger seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo carried two big full grocery bags, y/n following behind with another two. They fit the bags in the reduced space inside the car as well as they could and jumped back inside, driving back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you kidding me?" Jo protested as they arrived at the traffic jam just outside the town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's normal at this time of the day, just have pacience."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo groaned and put her forehead to the top of the steering wheel, frustrated. Y/n changed stations on the radio until she found something acceptable, turning the volume slightly up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sisters jammed to the song on the radio, trying to ignore the boredom of a traffic jam. Suddenly, y/n stopped as she felt the weird sensation again. Something felt off, as if... As if someone was looking at her. She looked out, thinking that maybe it was someone in another car, but everyone seemed to be focused on the road ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in the roadhouse, the day went on as usual. Stocking, cleaning, people coming in and out... The night came, and the place became more crowded. The sisters served the tables as Ellen took care of the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone rang, and Ellen picked it up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harvelle's."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Ellen, Sam Winchester." the voice greeted at the other end of the call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sam, it's good to hear from you. You boys are okay, aren't you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Is y/n there?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's cleaning one of the tables right now, why?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I tried to call her, but her phone's dead. Just wanted to check."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure, hold on." she put the phone a bit away from her face and called out for her daughter "y/n! Come here!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n put on her shoulder the cloth she was cleaning with, and went to the counter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's up?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've got a call." Ellen told her as she handed the phone to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey y/n."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sam!" her friend's voice instantly improved her mood "How is it going, big guy?" she asked as she dove a bit into the corner, as much as the cable of the phone would allow her, to get away from prying ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I convinced Dean to come visit the grave. Did the dogtags thing I told you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you feel better?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kinda, it felt right to do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Glad to hear that honey. But why do you sound so grim then?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well..." he said as he let out a sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dean?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, Dean."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... He wouldn't step within a hundred yards of the grave. Then he saw a patch of dead grass and says there's a case."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How come?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's just a bunch of dead grass near a grave. The girl buried there died recently in a car crash." he explained "We even went as far as interrogating the girl's father. But nothing suspicious. He's imagining a hunt where there isn't one so he doesn't have to think about Mom. Or Dad."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, maybe he needs it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. That's why I went along with him this far. But... I don't know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just let him investigate, maybe there's a case and everything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And if there's not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. If you keep worrying about things that may or may not happen you're gonna end up going mad, Sam."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe you're right..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Leave it for today, go to sleep, and tomorrow we'll see what comes. Okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will do. Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodnight big guy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodnight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The roadhouse closed for the night, and everybody was sound asleep. Everybody except for one person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo was woken up by the midnight urge of going to the bathroom. As she came back, she noticed the absence of her sister on the other bed in the room they both shared. Ever since y/n came back from her last hunt, there wasn't a night in which Jo didn't see her sister missing from her bed. They had shared that room all their lives, and when y/n dissappeared in the middle of the night it always meant something was up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo went down the stairs, reaching the bar. There she found her missing sister, throwing darts to the board. Playing darts by herself in her pajamas? Whatever had her up was serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey loser." Jo announced her presence, walking towards her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, hey." she seemed a bit startled, and tired as she could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can't sleep?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah." y/n answered as she threw a dart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've barely sleep at all lately."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous, I sleep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you say so, racoon looking ass."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark circles had started forming under y/n's eyes a couple days ago. She probably was getting no more than 4 hours of sleep a night. Jo was starting to get concerned. Something had definitely happened during the last hunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want a dart on your forehead?" y/n joked as she looked at her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you to tell me what's wrong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"y/n, much to my disgrace, I've known you my whole life. I know something's up with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know what you mean." y/n resumed her game of darts "There's nothing wrong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, playing darts by yourself at 3 in the morning is such a normal activity." sarcasm was heavy in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm fine, really."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you're not. But if you don't wanna tell me, then fine." Jo turned around, stopping at the bottom of the stairs "Whenever you get tired of lying, you know where to find me." she said before going up and back to the room, leaving y/n alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n stood still for a moment, staring at nothing. Of course something was wrong, but she didn't have the heart to tell her sister. She shook her head, pushing the thought away before resuming throwing the darts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next 24 hours, Jo kept an eye on his sister as much as she could. Her concern grew as she observed the subtle change in mannerisms. Y/n barely joked around or spoke to the regulars, sneakily took way more drinks than she usually did, didn't even pay attention to any of her favorite music that played on the jukebox. She was far from the cheerful and fun y/n she always was. Even her smiles seemed forced and tired. Jo could swear she had not seen her sister eat in the past two days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The roadhouse closed, and the Harvelles did their routine cleaning of the place. Y/n finished moping all the floors, and went outside to throw the dirty water away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gross..." she grimaced as she threw the disgusting water "How can <em>one</em> person puke so much?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water had the horrible stink of thrown up alcohol, which came out of a very drunk patron that didn't quite know the meaning of 'stop drinking'. Y/n awaited until the last drop of the nasty water fell to the ground. She was about to go back in, but something made her stop dead in her tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There it was, the same sensation she had at the town. As if someone, or something, was watching her. As if something was preying on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned around immediately, starting to get tense. The only lights outside were those of the light-up sign, which barely helped her see into the dark of the night. The huntress squinted as she slowly walked towards some nearby trees, a hand on her pocket knife. Her eyes could barely make out the silhouette of the trees in such dim light. The drumming of her heart sped up with every step, the bad feeling accentuating. Was a monster following her? A spirit?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her phone started to blast her favorite song as she got a call, making a huge bird fly away from the trees and scaring the living shit out of her. She took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID, answering the call as she looked around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Dean." she went back inside, still feeling uneasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harvelle, empty coffin with greek engravings. Buried under dead grass and flowers."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Necromancy." she replied with the first thing that came to mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I knew it! That son of a bitch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hold on freckles, wh-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I send you the symbols," he interrupted "can you tell me what they are exactly?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have a couple books on ancient greek rituals, so I guess?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great. I'm sending them now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n went directly upstairs, entering the room as her phone vibrated with a text from Dean. She took a quick look at the photos before ruffling her book collection, in search of the correct one. As soon as she found it, she flew flicking through the pages until she found the symbols.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, got it right here." she cleared her throat before she started reading "'<em>...these symbols are then carved on the tomb, sealing the ritual and bringing the corpse back to life. The people reanimated by this ritual were said to be driven by hatred and violence, killing those who inconvenienced them</em>.'" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just what I needed, thanks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait Dean-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hung up, leaving her really confused. He seemed really agitated. She instantly texted Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>What the hell was that about?</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam replied almost instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Dean kept investigating. Girl's best friend said boyfriend cheated, causing her to crash the car. Boyfriend cut his own throat after.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>And the symbols?</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>We dug her grave. No body, just symbols.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Any suspects?</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Girl's dad is the local college's greek prof. Dean says he saw a book with similar symbols in his office. We're gonna check.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Keep me updated, be safe.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next day went by, with y/n digging into her books to try and find something that could be of use for the brothers. Her eyes became so tired she had to put her glasses on. At night, she was sitting on her bed, open books surrounding her all over the mattress, and her laptop open next to her. On the screen, the skype video-call showed Dean pacing around the room, and Sam sitting in front of the camera while he read an old journal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't just waste it with a head shot?" Dean asked, frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Freckles, you've been watching way too many Romero flicks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No dude," Sam responded "there's too much. I mean, there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I haven't researched that much in months..." she added, as she lifted her glasses up so she could pinch the bridge of her nose, her head hurting already "but there's just a bunch of theories, nothing solid. Setting them on fire, uh... one even said, where is it?" she looked around the books displayed on her bed "Right here. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's my favorite." joked Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is there anything they all have in common?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, silver." responded y/n "It's supposed to weaken them, but not kill."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, that's a start. What else you've got Harvelle?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhm..." her eyes roamed the bed, finding the paper where she wrote earlier while researching "Most of the ancient lore on zombies is basically the same as with vampires. Probably the modern vampire lore originated there. So I think that nailing them back to their graves is probably the best way to go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's worth a shot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but how do find her in the first place?" Sam asked "The father didn't bring her back, we don't know who did."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It might be that guy Neil."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Her best friend?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How'd you come up with that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you guys have your books." he showed the pink journal he had in his hand "I've got mine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dean," y/n chimed back in the conversation "please tell me you didn't steal the diary of a dead girl."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not like she's gonna use it anytime soon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fucks sake..." she furrowed her brows as she shook her head, resting her head on her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'<em>Neil's a real shoulder to cry on, he so understands what I'm going through with Matt</em>.'" he read from the diary "There's more in here where that came from. It's got unrequited Duckie love written all over it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm..." Sam got deep in thought for a second "Wasn't Neil Professor Mason's TA?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The girl's father?" the huntress asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That would give him access to all the greek books." she observed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly." Dean went to the door of the room "I'm getting everything ready."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door closed, Sam and y/n staying silent for a moment. He buried his face in his hands as he let out an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Has he been like that the whole day?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Worse." he confessed "Since we discovered it was a zombie, he's been on edge. Erratic. When we interrogated the father, Dean was downright scary. Out of his goddamn mind!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was practically scolding him, infuriated. And screamed at him '<em>what's dead should stay dead</em>'."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's dead should stay dead..." she repeated, trailing off as the pieces clicked in her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. I had to pull him out of there, knocked some sense into him. He even admitted that he's being an ass, said he was sorry. B-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no..." she unwillingly interrupted him as she realized what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sam," concern was written all over her face "think about it. He was about to die in that hospital. Your father dies, the colt disappears, and magically Dean wakes up safe and sound without a scratch." she tried to enlighten him as softly as possible "Don't tell me you don't see it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course I do." it pained him to admit it "It checks out, I know. But we can't be sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dean is... he probably blames himself. That would explain his behavior lately."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God... this is bad, really bad."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sweetheart, I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sammy, let's go." Dean bursted in the room "We got a zombie to kill."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... I'll call you back y/n."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Be safe you two, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twelve hours had passed since y/n last spoke to Sam. She had bitten all her nails off. She checked her phone every five seconds as she erratically walked around. Finally, Sam called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sam!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey y/n." his voice sounded so exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did it go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Zombie's dead for good. Broke my arm though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's nothing, don't worry." he brushed off "But... Dean..." he took a deep breath, the words catching in his throat a bit "Dean finally opened up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He...?" she didn't finish the phrase, the question lingering in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah." he swallowed hard, before taking a deep breath "He thinks <em>he</em> should be the one that died."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh sweetheart..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't know what to say. Hell, I don't know what to do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have no idea honey." she admitted "The only thing I can think of is trying to show him that it wasn't his fault. It was impossible for either of you to know what was going to happen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's gonna be hard to get that into his head."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Definitely, but it's possible."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I sure hope so."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside of the roadhouse, hidden by the darkness of the night, two figures stood at a distance. They observed the huntress through the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So." one of the men said "That's her then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In the flesh." the other man replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure? I mean, she looks like a nobody."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Belcal, I brought her to earth myself." the second man sounded annoyed "Yes, I'm sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No need to get defensive, Diazmer." the first man said "I'm just saying, she looks weak. Doesn't live up to the stories."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She looks weak <em>now</em>. She doesn't even know who she is." the second man explained "You just wait until Azazel's plan is ready."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what do we do with her meanwhile?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing, just wait for now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What you did in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you're pushed to it in favor of a greater good, are you a killer or a good guy?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know, man," Dean paced the motel room "why don't we just chill out, think about this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's there to think about?" Sam was agitated, packing everything into his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam stopped in his tracks and stared at his brother in disbelief. They trusted y/n, she knew about Sam's visions. And what he just had? That wasn't a nightmare, that was a premonition. Y/n could help them, and Ash could locate the city of his vision. And his visions always had something to do with the yellow eyed demon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why, pray the fuck tell, do you think that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's gonna be hunters there, man!" Dean tried to enlighten his brother "I don't know if, if... if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a- a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I'm a freak now?" Sam crossed his arms, slightly infuriated by his brother's words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, no, I-" he couldn't find the words to fix it "Look, why don't we call y/n instead?" he suggested "You said you told her, right?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great. If we tell her, she can ask Ash. And we can just..." he did a forward motion with his hand "just go directly to wherever the vision happened in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam cavilated for a second. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, yeah." he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed, bringing the phone to his ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey big guy!" she cheerfully greeted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/n, I had a premonition." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" she turned serious in a second, lowering her voice "Are you sure? You haven't had one in a while." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. I need you to ask some stuff to Ash."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Harvelle's Roadhouse, Nebraska</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n walked briskly across the bar, knocking on Ash's door as she reached it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey egghead!" she called out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened just enough for Ash to pop his head through. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You called, Milady?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need you and your computer. It's important."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then I better put on some pants. Gimme a sec."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash and y/n sat on the furthest table, away from the prying ears of the scarce patrons in the bar. Y/n's phone rested next to the Frankenstein laptop, with the photo of a hand drawn logo on the screen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I got a match." Ash announced "It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay. Now do me a favor." Sam's voice came out of the phone's speaker "Check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You guys think the demon's there?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, maybe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why would you think th-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ash, just do it." y/n cut him off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aye." he typed away in his computer and checked the screen "Nothing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All right, try something else for me." Sam wasn't about to give up on it, his gut was telling him there was something there "Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash looked startled at the phone, not believing his ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why the h-!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n pulled Ash's ear, making him shut up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen. You're gonna lower your voice and do what he says. Or I'm telling my mother about the redhead incident."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Color drained out of Ash face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wouldn't." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Try me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay okay! I'm sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good boy." she let go of his ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frantically searched on the computer, until something popped up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's... That's incredible, I got a match." why in all hells was y/n's friend right about something so specific "Andrew Gallagher. Born in eighty three, lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You got that Sam?" y/n asked the phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Got any info on him?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, uh... No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess we'll have to play Marco Polo." Sam said "Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anytime." Ash responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n turned the speaker mode off and brought the phone back to her ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you guys need a hand?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not for now, don't worry." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"alright, keep me updated okay? Be safe you two."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/n, for fucks sake!" Jo got her sister's attention "You either stop bouncing that leg or I'm chopping it off."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The huntress was sitting on a stool, while Jo organized stuff behind the counter. Only then y/n noticed that she had been doing that. She kept her leg still and crossed her legs. Her gaze was fixated on the phone she nervously fidgeted with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo sighed and went around the counter, sitting on a stool next to her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's been almost three days, and the boys haven't called." y/n admitted "Lately they have been in quite dangerous situations and... This- this thing they're on... I just wanna know they're safe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, t-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"y/n Rose Harvelle!" Ellen's voice boomed as she approached the sisters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both girls jumped and turned around, in fear of such a voice coming out from their mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellen had some papers and a file on her hand, which she slammed on the counter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are those?" y/n was confused. She didn't do anything, that she could recall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why don't you tell me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The huntress took a look at the papers and the file. She quickly realized it was the file that the brothers had given Ash to make the demon tracking thing. The paper was none the less than the information on Guthrie the guys asked for the other day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where did you-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you know what it is."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh-" she got caught "Yeah, yeah. I know what it is."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ash told me that the boys called, asking for that town in Oklahoma and that guy of the nursery fire." Ellen explained "How do they know this guy? What does it have to do with them? Why did this guy's mother die the same way John's wife did?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay okay!" y/n tried to interrupt the interrogation "Mom, listen, I can't tell you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n gulped, as she saw her life flash before her eyes. Her mom was about to murder her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's Sam's business, I don't have the right to go around telling people."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So that's how it is then." Ellen snatched the phone from her daughter's hand and dialed the first Winchester that popped up in her contacts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Guthrie, Oklahoma </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, Sammy." Dean interrupted his brother "I'm, I'm calling do-over."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam scoffed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you, seven?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Doesn't matter. Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I guess..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean's phone rang. He took it out of the pocket in his jacket and looked at the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh hey, it's y/n."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw shit." Sam brought his hand to his face "She must be worried sick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't tell her we were fine?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't have the time!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What an awful friend you are, Sammy." he jokingly teased his brother, before picking up the call "Hey Harvelle."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dean." Ellen's voice surprised him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, hey Ellen. Not the Harvelle I was expecting."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You two, come to the roadhouse. Now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhm. Yeah sure, we'll be there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellen hung up. The brothers looked at each other as they were left very confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Harvelle's Roadhouse, Nebraska</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon entering the roadhouse that night, the Winchesters found the bar empty. Except for Ellen waiting for them by one of the tables, with y/n sitting next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's going o-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You two, sit down." Ellen cut Sam off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brothers obeyed and sat down by the table. Ellen then put the file and the document on the table. They quickly recognized them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I found this in Ash's cave of a room." Ellen explained "This young lady right here" she pointed to y/n "doesn't want to tell a thing, not even to her own mother. So you two, want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. Not really." Dean responded "No offense, it's just kind of a family thing." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not anymore boy." Ellen looked more pissed by the second "The boy in that document, Andrew Gallagher. House burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, we think so." Sam confessed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sam..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?" Ellen ignored Dean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"None of your business." Dean replied before Sam could answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellen slammed her hand on the table as she stood up, making everyone jump in their seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You mind your tongue with me, boy." Ellen sounded downright scary at that point "You involved my daughter, so it's clearly my business. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone stayed silent for a moment. She was right. All the signs were there, a war was coming. It was way bigger than none of them had ever thought possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me." Sam started explaining "And um ... we all have some kind of ability."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ability?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean shifted uncomfortable on his seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Psychic ability. Me, I have, um... I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's- it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What plans?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"These people out there, these psychics. Are they dangerous?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Dean replied this time "Not all of them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But some are." Sam pointed out "Some are very dangerous."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, okay..." it was being harder to digest than Ellen expected "How many of them are we looking at?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday." Dean explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not true." everyone looked at Sam as he spoke "Weber? Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is. I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Which breaks pattern." Ellen pointed out "So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence fell again for a moment as it dawned on everyone. Who knew how many of those kids were out there. Y/n stood up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know about you," she broke the silence "but I could use a whiskey. Anyone wants to join?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crickets filled the hollow silence of the summer night, as Sam and y/n stood on the small porch of the roadhouse. They leaned on the wooden handrail as they spoke to each other, drinks in hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... So, he shot his newfound twin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yup." Sam nodded and took a sip of his drink. He had just told his friend about everything that happened with Andrew Gallagher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I mean... He had no option."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the point. He was pushed to kill. His twin had also been pushed by the demon. And the guy before that? Max Miller? He was also pushed by all the abuse he endured."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sam-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell!" Sam kept going on "Even I was pushed back into the life of killing monsters by Jessica's death." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, okay. I'm gonna stop you right there." she ceased his rambling "It looks scary, as hell. You have all the right to be scared. But you can't doubt yourself, cause you know you're not a killer. Everyone knows."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But what if I'm pushed into it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you'll do the right thing if that time ever comes, whatever your choice is."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How can you be sure?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I trust you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fell silent as they looked at each other, with her dedicating a bright smile to Sam. He was still worried about the possibility, but his friend's confidence in him made him feel better. They drank in silence for a couple minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going back inside." Sam announced as his glass rested empty in his hand "You coming?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah, I'll stay a bit longer." she did a dismissing gesture with her hand "It's a really pleasant night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Sam and Y/n spoke outside, Dean sat inside next to the counter. Jo came with a box full of bottles and set it on the counter. Her sister wasn't near, so it was the perfect moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Dean."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up from his drink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh hey."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh... Yeah? Sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo lowered her voice, getting closer to Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell happened to y/n in the last hunt?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You mean the fight with Gordon?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no. I know that part."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She... She's been weird lately." Dean could see the concern written all over Jo's face "Something got her upset."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How come?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since she came back from that hunt she barely sleeps. She's been drinking <em>way</em> more than usual. And barely ate until a couple days ago."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That caught Dean by surprise. The fight didn't seem to affect her that much. Maybe something happened before she came to help them. Those symptoms sounded familiar to Dean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have no idea, but I'll tell you if I find out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam came back in, alone. Dean looked out of the tiny window, seeing y/n on the porch. She was with her back towards the inside of the bar, leaning on the handrail, drinking while she looked into the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean stood up, drink in hand, and went outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Enjoying the fresh air?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n didn't even turn around, her eyes fixed on the nearby woods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi freckles."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mind if I join you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not at all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean walked over to her, slightly using the handrail as a seat as he got beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your mother is scary."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried to stiffle a chuckle, but her laugh came out as a snort. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, she can be sometimes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not even gonna lie, she almost made me shit my pants back in there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words made y/n chuckle again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welcome to the family." she said, finally looking up to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There they were. The dark circles and small bags under her eyes, the tired expression, the look in her eyes that denotated something was haunting her...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know if I should accept that invitation. She could murder me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn right she could."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed silent for a moment. He didn't quite know how to even ask, he wasn't good at this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So..." fuck being subtle "What's up with you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?" she shot him a confused look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know if you've taken a look in a mirror lately, but you look like a zombie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I'm sorry, not everyone can look like an Adonis."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No no no no, I don't- I don't mean it like that, I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She playfully gave a soft punch to his arm as she smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Calm down freckles, I'm just messing with you." her smile faded and she moved, adopting the same position as Dean "Jo told you, didn't she?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No sleeping, drinking..." he listed as answer "Sounds familiar."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm fine Dean, don't worry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm a professional liar y/n, you can't deceive me with such bullshit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's nothing, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The girl who lectured me for bottling up is doing the same thing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh come on..." she scoffed "You can't be serious."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I am." he went to the small steps and sat down on one of them, tapping the space next to him "Come here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Last time I checked, you are the stubborn bastard, not the heartfelt counselor." she crossed her arms, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, since <em>you</em> are stealing my role, I'll have to play yours." he snarkily remarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed as she rolled her eyes, sitting down next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dean, why are you doing this?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are friends, aren't we?" he drank from his glass "You've been doing the same for Sammy, while I was being an ass."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That much is true." she teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harvelle don't make me regret doing this." she chuckled and signaled with her hand for him to continue "As I was saying... You've been doing the same for him. And for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you noticed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course I did. I may be stupid, but I'm no idiot." he said, the ghost of a smile on his lips "You spent the whole past month coming to visit us almost daily, always with food and something to distract us. I understand why you would do it for Sam, but why did you do it for me too?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you, you're Sam's brother. That made you a friend too." she replied, before taking a sip of her drink "And it gave me the chance to actually become friends with you. And you looked like you needed it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did, didn't I?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Still do. You look like shit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You do too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is the second time you insult me in this conversation." she teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! I mean you- you look like you need it too." he groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Stop putting words in my mouth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're really bad at this." she said as she chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. So stop messing with me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay okay, sorry." she raised her hands in surrender. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look. We both have something eating us up inside, but neither wants to upset anyone. So how about this." he looked at her "Each one says what's going on, venting as much as you like, while the other shuts up and listens. When we're finished, we just move on and say nothing about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, like... <em>Hunters Anonymous</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, we could call it that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckled. It sounded absurd, but it wasn't actually that bad of an idea. They could let out some of the pressure they felt, without upsetting their little siblings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know what?" she put her drink down, next to her foot "Okay, let's do that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wanna start?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. Uhm..." it took her a moment to muster the courage to be able to mention it, taking a deep breath before speaking "I'm y/n Harvelle, and I... I- I killed a kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean was shocked, to say the least. He didn't know what he was expecting. But for sure it wasn't <em>that</em>. He looked at her, hoping that she would elaborate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The werewolf that I was hunting in Wyoming?" Dean nodded to her question "It broke into a house. When I arrived, it had killed one of the teens, and was about to kill the other." she fixed her gaze on her lap, as she fidgeted her fingers "I killed the thing, and went to check on the teen. She-..." words got caught in her throat, as the memories of that night flooded her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean quickly understood where the story was going. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah." she sniffed, trying to keep herself together "I had to-" she cut herself off, not able to say it. She did a gun gesture with her hand and a shooting motion "I knew it was the right thing. She would have killed hundreds, and eventually a hunter would have killed her. But..." her lower lip quivered as she took a shaky breath "After the- after the whole vegetarian vampires thing, I can't stop thinking that maybe... maybe she could have fought it. But we'll never know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed silent while she recomposed herself. It felt like such a heavy thing had been lifted off her. It still hurt to remember, but this was a start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay..." tears finally stopped trying to scape her eyes "Your turn."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... I, uhm..." he didn't even know where to start "I'm Dean Winchester, and I should be dead." he downed his drink, and put the glass down on the floor, before continuing "My father sold his soul and a monster killing colt, in exchange for my life." that part everyone knew, now came the hard part to tell "And his last words to me? '<em>Save Sam, or kill him</em>.'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared at him in shock. The shock quickly turned into worry. How was anyone capable of saying that to their own son? Protect your brother at all cost or kill him? For fucks sake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean's lips turned into a pained smile. Hiding the panic underneath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's- he's in hell, enduring God knows what. And I fear that maybe I won't be able to save Sam. My father would have died in vain, and I would lose the last thing I have left."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dean..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let out a deep breath as he stared into the nearby woods, recomposing himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both stayed silent, weighting each other's words in their heads. It felt good to finally tell someone, to let go of the thing that had been killing them. Even the crickets seemed to lower the volume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harvelle." he broke the silence. They looked at each other "You... You did the best thing for that kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sad smile spread on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You deserve to be alive. Your father should not have put such a burden on you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The same sad smile spread on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The month goes by in Nebraska, as our trio of hunters have a break from the emotional roller-coasters they've been through.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Harvelles' roadhouse, Nebraska</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn it!" a man cried out frustrated, as he had just lost all the money he had on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Better luck next time." Jo smiled triumphantly as she got handed the money "Maybe shooting isn't your thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo came back to the counter, putting the small stack on it as she sat down on a stool. Y/n stood behind the counter, amused by the sight of her sister scamming hunters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Someone's having a good night." y/n said as she took a beer bottle and opened it, offering it to Jo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They never look at the scores in that damn machine." Jo said as she counted the money "It's like taking candy from a kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n chuckled. It was true after all. Even the regulars became cocky sometimes and fell into the scams of the sisters. They grew up playing those bar games, how would anyone best them after years and years of training?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll put it in your box." y/n said as she bent down to take a small metal box from under the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put the box on the counter and opened it. It was full of cash. She took the money from her sister and put it inside, closing the box and leaving it back where she took it from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's quiet tonight, isn't it?" Jo drank from her beer after talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, bit boring..." y/n sighed as she looked around. Scarce patrons here and there, only a couple hunters and some truck drivers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if on cue, the Winchester Brothers came through the door. Y/n's face lit up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guys!" she came out from behind the counter, a big smile on her face, and approached them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey y/n." Sam greeted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened her arms and embraced them both in a quick hug. Dean was a bit caught off guard. He had seen her hugging Sam everytime they said hi, but he didn't expect getting a hug too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you two doing here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, we were staying at Bobby's. Decided to pay a visit." Dean spoke this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so happy to see you. Come get a drink, it's on the house."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They followed her to the counter, where they each took a seat on the stools. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey guys." Jo lifted the beer in her hand as she greeted them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Looking good, Jo." appreciated Dean as he sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Freckles," y/n interrupted as she put two beer bottles on the counter "what did I say about flirting with my sister?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't be jealous." Jo teased her sister "It's not his fault that he has good taste." y/n shot a look at her sister that screamed murder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on y/n, you know you look good too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh bite me, freckles."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you keep asking, I might have to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut your mouth!" she tried to look annoyed, but a smile spread on her face instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes as he let out an exasperated sigh. He was glad his brother was in a good mood, but having to endure him trying to flirt with everyone wasn't worthy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean stood by the jukebox, trying to decide on a song. Jo saw him as she handed drinks to a nearby table. Once her tray was empty, she stuck it under her arm and walked over to Dean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Dean."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?" he kept his eyes on the song list. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know what you said to her last week, but it worked like a charm."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at Jo, and then subtly looked towards the counter. Y/n and Sam were laughing about something as they spoke. Y/n looked way better than she did last week. A brief smile crossed Dean's face before he turned his attention back on the jukebox. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Glad to know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's sleeping more, she started eating better again..." Jo listed "Whatever you did, thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No need to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You two should come around more often."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam stood up, leaving for the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As big as he is, you wouldn't think he has a bladder the size of a walnut." Dean joked before drinking from his beer. Y/n chuckled as she shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She collected all the dirty and used glasses left over the counter and put them on a tray, with the rest of glasses Jo had collected from the tables. She then picked the bottles and cans and put them apart, throwing them to the small trash-cans next to the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she cleaned that mess, Dean couldn't help but to slightly tilt his head to have a look. She was facing the other way, so he had her back to him. The jean shorts she was wearing to combat the summer heat were doing an splendid job at something else. He raised his eyebrows, and then a smirk got drawn on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not bad..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?" she turned around "Did you say something?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said that outloud, of course he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing, nothing." he brought the beer to his lips and drank, in an attempt to hide the smirk on his lips "What do you do for fun around here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well..." she cleaned her hands with a cloth as she walked back to him "We got the arcade shooting machine, the darts, the pool table, and copious amounts of alcohol." she listed as she pointed to each thing "Take a wild guess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You two must be good at the games."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jo holds the highest score on the arcade, and I'm yet to be beaten at darts."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about pool?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she heard those words coming from Dean's mouth, a malicious idea popped into her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You play pool?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I'm no pro, but I'm quite good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too tempting for her. He was the perfect fool. Her money box had been a bit empty lately. A small friendly scam couldn't hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I'm honest," she lowered her voice a bit and leaned over to him "I'm horrible at it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, can't learn for shit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's really easy. I could teach you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah! Come on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had bitten the bait. Poor sweet soul. He stood up and she followed him. Sam came back right as they started walking towards the pool table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you guys going?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dean's gonna teach me to play pool."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But- didn't you-?" Sam got really confused. She put a finger to her lips, signaling him to not say a thing "Oh." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had told him about the way her and her sister made some extra money out of unsuspecting hunters. It clicked in his head and he tried not to laugh. It was going to be fun to see his brother learning a lesson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n and Dean got to the pool table. Dean took his jacket off, setting it on a nearby chair. She watched as he set everything for a 8-ball game. He racked the balls with his arms and put the cue ball on the table. He then took two of the cue sticks and handed one to y/n.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You break."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded and got into the worst position she could. The stick wildly missed the ball. She looked at Dean with an awkward smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was bad, wasn't it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Painful to watch." he replied, amused by her poor attempt "Look at me, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stepped back as he took her place. And oh boy, did she look at him. Maybe it was the fact she hadn't had any action in the last 3 months, or maybe it was just the fact that she had eyes. But he was quite good looking in that moment. It wasn't everyday that one saw such a good fit for a short-sleeved shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I wouldn't mind being ch-"</em> she caught herself thinking such a thing as her eyes wondered over his arms and his hands <em>"Fucks sake! No, no. Don't even." </em>she shook her head to try and get the idea out of her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The things that crossed her mind were absurd. He was her friend, and her friend's brother. As she had told Jo, he was off limits. She wasn't going to do anything. She didn't want to even try to do anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, looking didn't hurt anybody. Did it? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... just like that." he said as he made a clean breaking "You got it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only then she realized that he had been talking the whole time. His voice pulled her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Sure"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll rack them again and you give it a try, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded as he went to put the balls back into place. She got into position once again, slightly better than earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Like this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no. Hold on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart skipped a beat as he suddenly got behind her. He put his arms over hers, and his hands over hers. He got so close that not even a paper would have fit between their bodies in that moment. His smell invaded her nose, as she noticed how warm he was to the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Put this hand like this." he guided one of her hands "Now grab the stick like this." he guided her other hand "Bend a bit, aim..." her heart almost jumped out of her chest as his body softly pushed hers into position "and shoot." the stick hit the white ball, and the balls broke perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smell, the feel of his body against hers, his arms on hers, the touch of her hands over hers, his voice speaking softly right next to her ear... Everything caused such unholy thoughts to cross her head, that this story would end up categorized as porn if I were to write them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See? It's easy." he seemed apparently unaware of what he did. He walked over to the other side of the table and lined his shot "Shall we go on with the game?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh- uhm- y- yeah... S- sure..." her head was not able to form a single coherent thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half the balls were gone, and the other half danced from side to side. Sam approached the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How is it going?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's learning fast." Dean responded, as he concentrated on his next shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure she is." Sam joked. Y/n gave him a soft hit with her elbow as they both tried not to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am. I think I'll be able to beat Dean."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't dream too much, Harvelle."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I really think I can."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wanna bet on it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean scoffed, missing his shot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay." he reached into his pocket and pulled the car keys out. He put them on the table next to him, where they had their drinks "If you're able to win, you get my baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, maybe you should rec-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n made a gesture to shut Sam off. She had a satisfied evil grin plastered on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, you're on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deans confidence vaporized as he saw her adopt the position of a pro. She started running the table, ball by ball, as color drained out of Dean's face. The last ball rolled in and she put her stick back to it's place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You- you-" he was left speechless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed the keys and gave him a peck on his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for the new ride, sweetheart." she made the keys rattle in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait. Wait no no no." she started walking towards the door "Harvelle wait!" he left the stick on the table and followed her through the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah ah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, I was joking."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won it, fair and square." she teased him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You scammed me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not my fault you're dumb."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right in that moment, Ellen came through the door. Y/n stopped, and Dean caught up to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's going on?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She scammed me!" he protested "Said she didn't know how to play pool."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you believed her?" Ellen chuckled "Boy, you ain't the brightest, are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh come on." he got really annoyed. Yes, he fell for a dumb trick. They didn't need to have so much fun with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/n, give him back whatever you stole."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But mom!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Give it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n sighed as she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine..." she did as if she was about to hand the keys to him, but snatched them back right as he was about to take them "After I go for a ride." she set off running outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harvelle!" Dean set off running after her "Come back here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got out of the roadhouse. She wasn't sure if she was gonna make it to the car, as Dean followed her close. That man was a damn gazelle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to reach the car when she got grabbed by the arm. Dean yanked her arm to pull her towards him, immobilizing her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got you." he said out of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was also out of breath, but with a mischievous smile on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, freckles. I was joking!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You do that again, I'm throwing you into the back of the car."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean, I like it rough man." she joked, feeling cocky after her win "But there's people nearby, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You little shit..." a smirk scaped his lips, as he recovered his breath "My keys, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She obliged and handed him the keys, being freed from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From that night on, the brothers visited almost daily. With nothing better to do, and no clues on the yellow eyed bastard, why not? A break was well deserved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm telling you, dude." Dean said as he got out of the Impala "Today I'm winning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dean, man," Sam got out of the car, amused by his brother's frustration "you've been losing every single game against her this past week and a half. Just give up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hell no, today is my redemption."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam chuckled. They both walked towards the entrance, jumping back as the door flew open. A man ran to the motorbike that was parked outside. Two shots hit the ground, flying close to the running man. Ellen came out of the door, shotgun in hand. The man got on the motorbike and rode away as fast as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Next time I'm shooting your balls, you bastard!" she yelled. She noticed the shocked brothers, and the rage in her face changed to a smile "Oh, hi boys. Come in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brothers reluctantly followed her inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What did that guy do?" Sam asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Grabbed Jo's ass, right in front of me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh." both brothers said in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The place was empty except for the Harvelles. Y/n was by the jukebox, and Jo cleaned one of the tables. Apparently, the running guy had been the last client of the day. Y/n and Jo both looked over as the guys came in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey." Jo greeted from her position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guys!" y/n abandoned the jukebox so she could give a quick hug to each brother "I was starting to think you wouldn't come today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dean couldn't wait to get his ass beaten again." Sam mocked his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm winning today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you're not, freckles."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n was lining her shot. Sam and Jo were sitting next to the table, watching the game. Dean stood at the other end of the table, waiting his turn. Sam and Dean started laughing at an anecdote Jo told them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n did her shot and looked at them, embarrassment all over her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In my defense," y/n said "I was nine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's still hilarious." Dean said as his laugh was dying out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, mister afraid-of-fucking-planes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean deadpaned as soon as he heard that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sammy! You told her that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam shrugged as he kept laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're afraid of planes?" Jo chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Last time we went on one, he almost cried." Sam's words made the sisters laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sam peed his pants when he was 12 cause he saw a bunch of clowns coming to the motel." Dean accused to defend himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sisters tried really hard to hold their laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude!" Sam's face turned red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You-" Jo was strugling to not laugh "clowns? Really?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They felt bad for Sam, but they had to admit it was funny. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I went to get ice and suddenly they started coming in." Sam explained "They were everywhere, I thought they were coming for us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There was a convention nearby." Dean explained further "They were harmless."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You never know that!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brothers arrived as Jo and y/n were about to get on the pickup. The sisters waved at them, as the Impala pulled up behind the pickup. Dean rolled his window down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey guys." greeted Jo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you two leaving?" Dean asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have to run some errands." y/n answered "Wanna come?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean looked back at his brother, who nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, why not?" Deans said as he looked back at the sisters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Harvelles' pickup and the Impala were parked side by side. The back of the pickup was full of different boxes, that the Winchesters had helped loading. Dean and y/n were using the Impala's hood as a seat, while Sam and Jo sat on the pickup's hood. The four of them enjoyed the food, that they had purchased from a small food cart nearby, as they had a conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I’m surprised you guys haven’t been arrested yet." Jo said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're the one to talk." y/n teased her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh come on!" Jo got amused at the memory "That only happened once... and you were there too!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait what?" Sam asked, confused. Both brothers got taken by surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You two have been arrested?" Dean was intrigued, to say the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay okay." y/n got their attention "So, I was like 17 or so, Jo was 12." she started explaining "Jo convinced me to go explore an abandoned building, not far from here. I called my bestfriend, and she drove us there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Long story short," Jo continued the story "the cops caught the three of us in there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They wouldn't have caught us if you had not triggered the alarm."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't!" Jo protested "It was your fault."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it was yours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was yours!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keep lying to yourself if you want, but it wasn't me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo mocked her sister in response, as she threw the balled-up wrapper of her food to her sister's head. Y/n flinched at the sudden thing flying towards her face, slapping it away with her arm as reflex. The sudden movement made the hotdog she was holding slip out of the bun and land on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam and Dean bursted out laughing at such an absurd event, as y/n looked at the empty bun in her hand with shock and disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god-" Jo tried to hold her laugh "I'm sorry." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both sisters ended up laughing too, as they saw the sad hotdog laying on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Man, I had barely given a bite to it." y/n said as her laugh died down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here." Dean said as he parted his food with his hands "You can have half of mine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded as he handed her the food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ew man!" Jo joked "Are you really offering your <em>hotdog</em> to my sister?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wh-" for a split second Dean looked very confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh man..." Sam grunted in disgust, as a very gross unwanted image got unwillingly formed in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? No! I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jo!" y/n tried to sound reprimanding, but the idea of what her sister was implying got y/n all flustered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you look at that?" Jo was having a field day embarrassing her sister "Someone got all red an everything!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I'm- shut up!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean looked at her, and yes, she was red as a ripe tomato. He saw an opportunity to make fun of his friend and took it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn Harvelle, if you wanted <em>that</em> kind of hotdog you just had to ask." he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your wish, freckles!" she protested as she slapped his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For the well-being of my sanity I'm gonna act as if I didn't hear that..." Sam just wanted to erase those unwanted mental images out of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days passed, and the brothers spent more and more time at the roadhouse. Their whole day was practically spent there. They even spent the night a couple times. On the rare occasion of them not coming, the sisters drove to meet them after closing the bar. The month practically flew by, the weather slowly transitioning from summer to autumn as September neared it's end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n was behind the steering wheel of her car. Jo sat beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have to admit it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For the last time," y/n was exasperated "I do <em>not</em> fancy him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes you do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I really don't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then why do you get all flustered when I tease you about it, huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe because it's embarrassing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo clicked her tongue as she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what about those looks you give him during those games of pool of yours?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What looks? I don't give him any looks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes you do!" Jo was determined on proving her point "Every single time you two start playing pool, your eyes can't get away from him, you practically drool all over the place."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, first of all, I don't drool."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Of course you don't</em>." Jo interrupted, her voice heavy with sarcasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Second of all," y/n ignored her comment "just because I can appreciate that someone is attractive, it doesn't mean I have a crush on them. It just means I have eyes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, sure, whatever you say..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you." y/n thought that was finally the end of it. But oh boy, was she wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what was that thing I saw when you two were playing pool the first time?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Shit</em>. Y/n swallowed hard, her heart suddenly drumming faster, as she remembered when Dean caused her brain to short-circuit for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I- I... Don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh?" Jo seemed satisfied with the reaction she got out of y/n. Bingo "Well, I looked over and there you were, wrapped around his arms."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was- he was teaching me-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should have seen your face," Jo continued, ignoring her sister trying to defend herself "what a poem. I thought you were about to have a heart attack."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay enough!" y/n shut her off "Stop it with the nonsense."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're in denial."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not! You're just delusional."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your face lights up everytime he comes around, don't lie to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because Sam and Dean are my friends, for fucks sake!" y/n was getting every single one of her nerves pulled "Of course my face lights up, I love their company. Now stop it with that damned stupid idea of yours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jo raised her hands in surrender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, okay. I'm just saying, don't get mad when you finally realize you have a crush on him and I say <em>'I told you'</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n just raised her middle finger towards Jo as response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Small 'pop' sounds could be heard from the kitchen as the sisters entered Bobby's house. The smell of cheap popcorn filled the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey guys." y/n announced their arrival as she closed the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey!" Sam greeted them as the sisters came into the living room. He got up from his seat on the sofa and received y/n's hug with open arms "You two got here just in time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean came from the kitchen, bowl of popcorn in his hands. He put it down on the messy coffee table, freeing his arms to get y/n's signature greeting hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They got episode four, five and six." Dean proudly announced "So this has turned into a marathon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three hours later, at barely the start of Return of the Jedi, Jo and Sam were knocked out. Sam slept like a rock in his spot of the sofa, next to y/n, and Jo practically died on her chair, leaning on the sofa's side. The clock was striking midnight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey freckles." y/n called, as both her and Dean still had their eyes glued on the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember that brand you mentioned a couple weeks ago? The one with the amazing pies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I found it this morning at the supermarket, brought some."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait," he took the remote and paused the movie "really?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's the bag I put in the fridge. You want some?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That goes without asking."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both got up and silently walked to the kitchen, not wanting to wake their siblings up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took the grocery bag out of the fridge, and put on the table the two boxes inside the bag. She took the pies out of the boxes as Dean grabbed two forks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This one is apple, that one is blueberry." she indicated as she pointed to each pie "Half and half?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You read my mind." he agreed as he handed her a fork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pies were almost gone in no time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Man," she spoke with her mouth full "You were right, they're awesome."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See?" his mouth was even fuller of food "Told ya."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will have to add 'pie connoisseur' to your list." she swallowed and dug her fork into the pie again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If there's one thing you can trust my taste in," he paused a second to swallow "that's pies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And movies." she added "It's been ages since I did a Star Wars marathon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you seen the new ones?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yes, loved them." she nodded as she brought the full fork to her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I still have to watch episode three."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, really?" it caught her mid eating, so she covered her mouth with her hand "It came out last year."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haven't had the time..." he shrugged as he lowered his eyes, the memories of all the events that unfolded in his life the past year crossing his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, we could go watch it then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice brought Dean back to the present. He looked at her and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That would be nice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good." she smiled back, glad to have been able to pull him away from his thoughts "Don't tell my sister though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well..." y/n dug her fork in the pie and brought another piece to her mouth "She thinks we have something weird going on." she spoke as she covered her full mouth with her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You and me?" he also brought a big piece of pie to his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's absurd." he said after snorting a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know right?" she chuckled at the idea "You and me, <em>a couple</em>. Now <em>that</em> would be a disaster."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Without even mentioning the whole hunting thing." he added "A hunter's life doesn't go well with relationships. Two hunters dating? That can only end in pain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, exactly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They munched on the pies as silence settled in for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can still admire my '<em>spectacular</em>' ass, though." he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She choked on her food and coughed, which made Dean laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's it, you smart-ass." she grabbed both pies and stood up "No more pie for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have lost pie privilege."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, okay." he chuckled as he stopped her from leaving the table, grabbing her arm "I'm sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you're not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, yeah, I'm not. <em>But</em>," he admitted "if it makes you feel better, yours is spectacular too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at him with narrowed eyes, pondering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're lucky that you're cute."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put the pies back on the table as she sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, that's how I always get away with things."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>